I don't like it when friends fight
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie
1. A broken sound machine

**I don't like it then friends fight **

**So this my new story, I got an idea for this while thinking- we've seen Sam and Carly fight and we've seen Sam and Freddie fight but we've never seen Carly and Freddie fight. So yeah, in this story Carly and Freddie have a huge fight and they want to end their friendship. The seddie arch happened. And this story is Seddie. Sorry that this is short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer.**

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

**Chapter 1: A broken sound machine**

**Sam's POV:**

"OH MY GOSH!" Carly screams looking at her phone.

"What is it?" I ask worried. Freddie is already by her side trying to see what's wrong.

"I just got this email, we're invited to web icon again! It's going to be in 2 weeks!" Carly yells exited. I groan, how can she be happy about this? The last web icon was a total disaster.

"And that's a good thing?" Freddie asks. Yeah… there's another reason why I'm not happy about this. 4 months ago, Freddie and I broke up, things are back to normal between us now, but our crazy fans may be even crazier about this.

"Yes that's a good thing! It says here that this time rich and important people are going to be there, this is a great opportunity for us!" Carly yells happily.

"That's great!" Freddie yells.

"Yeah, we'll get to meet some normal fans." I say. I'm still not too happy about going there, but at least the people are going to be normal this time.

"Aren't you excited?" Freddie asks me.

"No, every web icon that we went to was a total disaster." I say rolling my eyes.

"But this is a great opportunity." He says.

"But this is a great opportunity." I mock, trying to sound like him.

"I don't sound like that!" Freddie yells.

"Yes you do!" I yell back.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"SHUT UP!" Carly screams. Freddie and I look at her startled.

"Thank you." She says obviously annoyed.

"Seriously, sometimes you two act like five year olds." She says walking away. I role my eyes at her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did either of you mess with my sound machine?" Freddie asks walking down the stairs.<p>

"I didn't." I say

"Uh, why are you asking?" Carly asks nervously.

"Because it's broken." He says.

"Oh." Carly says looking guilty.

"Oh? Did you break it?" Freddie asks her obviously annoyed.

"I may have pressed a few buttons." Carly says.

"Pressed a few buttons? Carly, it's completely destroyed!" Freddie says raising his voice a little but not exactly yelling. I sit on the couch.

"Well it's not my fault that thing is so stupid!" Carly says raising her voice, all traces of guilt gone.

"It's not stupid! You are! How can you possibly break a thing by pressing a few buttons?" Freddie yells.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Carly yells.

"Yeah I did! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Freddie yells. Well this is new, I don't remember seeing them fight like that… ever.

"Well at least I'm creative! Anybody can stand behind a camera!" Carly yells. This fight is getting big, really fast. Maybe I should do something… no, they'll sort it out. It's kind of fun seeing them fight like that anyway.

"WELL IF IT'S SO EASY THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT!" Freddie screams at her.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Carly screams back.

"FINE!" Freddie.

"FINE!" Carly. Freddie turns around and storms out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Carls-" I try to say but she storms up the stairs ignoring me. A couple of minutes later I hear the door to her room slam shut. Oh what ever, they'll make up. It's not like them to fight with each over anyway. They'll be back as best friend by tomorrow… I hope.

**I hope you liked this, please review and I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Child with divorced parents

**I don't like it then friends fight **

**I can't believe that I got 7 reviews for the first chapter, thank you everybody so much. I hope that you like this chapter too.  
><strong>

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Child with divorced parents**

**Sam's POV:**

"Can you believe him? He called me stupid. I can't believe that jerk called me stupid." Carly rambles as we walk towards our lockers.

"No I can't believe it." I say rolling my eyes at her to show that I'm listening. It's been 2 days since they had that stupid fight, and even though normally I like seeing people fight this is just wrong. At first I didn't think that this fight was anything serious I mean everybody has to fight sometime right? But now this is starting to get really annoying, I mean it's been 2 days. And I'm really starting to fell like I'm stuck in the middle.

"Look, I like to see people fight, but this is getting ridiculous. When are you guys going to make up already?" I ask her.

"We're not." She says simply.

"What do you mean 'we're not'?" I ask hoping that it's not what I think.

"We're not making up, ever." She says like should have already known this.

"What? How can you say that? That's like the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Friends have fights, that's not a reason to end the whole friendship." I say.

"Well it's not my fault, if he would just apologize. I'm not the one who called somebody stupid." She says.

"But you did call him uncreative." I say.

"That's different!" She yells.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell at me." I say

"Sorry, it's just so... uh!" She says.

"You guys are best friends, you shouldn't let a stupid fight change that." I say hoping that she'll realize how stupid she's acting.

"Best friends don't call each over stupid. He's the one who's stupid. All he ever does is stand behind a camera and then he dares to call me stupid!" She says raising her voice. She looks at me expectantly, but continues then she doesn't get an answer from me.

"You agree with me, right?" She asks me softly. Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that question. I can't believe that she's expecting me to pick sides.

"I… I just wanna… stay out of this fight." I say hoping that this won't upset her.

"Well." She says crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me.

"Carls-" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"If you'd better side with that… jerk, then your best friend then I don't have anything to say to you right now." She says and walks away.

"I'm not siding with anybody!" I shout after her but she doesn't even turn around. I see Freddie by his locker. I haven't had a chance to talk to him in the past two days since it was the weekend and he obviously didn't go to Carly's apartment. Maybe he'll be more reasonable and less stubborn then Carly.

"Hey." I say walking up to him.

"Hey." He says looking at me.

"Look, this fight with you and Carls is so stupid. Can't you be the reasonable one and just apologize to her?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I'm not going to apologize because I did nothing wrong." He says. I groan.

"Why are you two so stubborn? It's my job to be stubborn." I say and he chuckles at that.

"I'm not stubborn, she is. Seriously, SHE broke my sound machine and I have to apologize?" He asks.

"You did call her stupid." I say softly.

"She called me uncreative! She breaks my sound machine, yells at me, calls me uncreative and expects me to apologize? Who does she think she is?" He says. He waits for a couple of minutes then continues then he doesn't get a response from me.

"You agree with me right?" He asks me.

"I'm just trying to stay out of this." I say hoping that at lest he won't get mad at me.

"You're siding with her on this?" He asks me angrily.

"I'm not SIDING with ANYBODY." I say.

"Well." He says like Carly did and walks away. I groan.

"Why me?" I ask out loud.

* * *

><p>The finale bell rings and I walk around the corner to get to my locker. I haven't seen Carly or Freddie since this morning. I see them standing next to Carly's and mine lockers and arguing again.<p>

"You called me stupid!" Carly.

"You called me uncreative!" Freddie.

"Well maybe if you would have at least some imagination you wouldn't go around calling people who has it stupid!" Carly.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't be so uncreative-" Carly begins but I cut her off.

"Would both of you just shut up!" I scream. They both look at me with wide eyes.

"Come on, you shouldn't let a friendship like that go because of some fight." I say hoping get through to them.

"I don't see what friendship are you talking about, I would never be friends with a nub like him." Carly says.

"Well I would never be-" Freddie.

"Shut up!" I scream again before they can begin fighting again.

"What about ICarly? What's gonna happen to it if you aren't friends anymore?" I ask. Maybe they would make up because of ICarly.

"We'll hire a new technical producer." Carly says with a smirk

"You can't hire a new technical producer!" Freddie yells.

"Watch me!" Carly.

"You're self centered." Freddie.

"You have a crazy mother!" Carly.

"You don't have a mother!" Freddie.

"How dare you say that? You jerk!" Carly.

"Well you don't!" Freddie.

"Why me?" I ask again quietly. Then I turn around and walk out of the school.

* * *

><p>"Were you serious, about hiring a new technical producer?" I ask Carly. After I left them fighting in school I went home and then a couple of hours later I went to Carly's apartment, so now here we are.<p>

"Yes." Carly says.

"But we can't do ICarly without Freddie! It wouldn't be ICarly anymore!" I say raising my voice a little.

"Yes it would, all Freddie does is stand behind a camera. We'll hire a new better technical producer." She says.

"That's not true and you know it. We need Freddie." I tell her.

"Well it's either we hire a new technical producer or we end ICarly." She says.

"OR you and Freddie make up." I say.

"How can you even suggest that after knowing what he said to me? You know, I expected more out of my best friend." Carly says.

"Carls-" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"We're hiring a new technical producer." She says and walks upstairs to her room. I sigh and walk out of her apartment. I knock on the apartment across the hall. A couple of seconds later the door open and Freddie walks out.

"Carly is serious about hiring a new technical producer." I say before he can say anything.

"So?" He asks as if it doesn't bother him but I can see it in his eyes that it does.

"So, I think that you should just apologize so all of us could be friends again." I say.

"How can you even suggest something like that? I know that Carly is your best friend and everything but I expected more from a person who claimed to love me." He says. My eyes widen and I stare at him in shock. This is the first time that either of us mentioned anything about our past relationship.

"You know that I love you but-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"If you would really love me then you wouldn't be siding with her." He says, walks back to his apartment and slams the door behind him.

"Great, now I feel like a child with divorced parents." I say out loud.

**And this chapter is done. I'll try to update the next one soon, maybe tomorrow but it really depends on how many reviews I get for this**. **So please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. An exception

**I don't like it then friends fight **

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, I would've updated yesterday but I didn't have enough time to finish writing this. And in this chapter we'll see a little more Seddie. I hope that you like this.**

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

**Chapter 3: An exception**

**Sam's POV:**

"Hey Sam." Spencer says then he opens the door to see me sitting in the hallway next to Freddie's door.

"Hey." I say sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned and sits down on the ground next to me.

"Nothing." I say hoping that he'll just go away.

"Come on you can tell me." He says.

"I said it's nothing." I say raising my voice. Maybe if he thinks I'm angry he'll get scared and leave. I already got both of my best friends to be upset with me, I don't want to put my problems on Spencer and have him expect me to pick a side in this stupid fight too.

"Is this about that fight between Carly and Freddie?" He asks me softly with a knowing look.

"…How did you know?" I ask giving up on my angry act.

"Well, I figured that if they don't to make up soon this fight will affect you." He says. It's strange to hear him sound so mature and understanding, but then it comes to protecting me and Carly he's always like that.

"It's just… so…" I say struggling to find the right words.

"Frustrating." I finally say.

"This fight is so stupid and they're both expecting me to pick sides. I'm just trying to stay out of this, but they get upset with me then I don't agree with them." I say.

"And who do you think is right?" He asks me.

"I think that they're both acting stupid. If one of them would just apologize this whole thing would be over, but they get angry with me then I even suggest that." I say. It's actually nice to tell all of this to somebody. And I know that I can trust Spencer with this.

"Well… didn't Carly want to find a new technical producer to replace Freddie?" Spencer asks with a look like he got an idea.

"Yeah…" I say.

"Well, what if she couldn't find a replacement for Freddie. That would mean ending ICarly or making up with Freddie and if I know my little sister, ICarly is her whole life, she wouldn't end it because of some fight." Spencer says.

"Yeah… but she already tried to end it then me and her had that fight." I say.

"But in the end she didn't. I honestly think that she wouldn't have ended it for good and would've made up with you eventually." He says.

"You're smarter than most people give you credit for you know." I say smiling.

"Yeah, I know." He says smirking.

"Thanks Spencer." I say honestly.

"You're welcome." He says.

* * *

><p>I take a depth breath and open the door to Carly's room. I hope that she's not too mad at me. She looks at me.<p>

"Okay." I say before she can even open her moth to say anything.

"Okay?" She asks confused.

"You said that you want to hire a new technical producer and I say okay, let's do it." I say walking to stand in front of her.

"That's great. I'm so glad you agree with me." She says excitedly.

"But, on one condition." I say.

"And what's that?" She asks me.

"I stay out of this fight with you and Freddie, I'm not picking any sides in this and I stay friends with Freddie with you completely okay about it." I say.

"Sam-" She begins but I cut her off.

"It's either that or you can look for a new co-host too." I say seriously. I wouldn't actually quit ICarly even if she said no, but she doesn't need to know that. For a couple of minutes she's just standing there, looking at me with wide eyes. Then she sighs.

"Okay." She says. YES, first part of my plan is done.

"Thanks." I say hugging her.

****The next day in school****

"Hey Freddie." I say nervously, hoping that he's not still mad at me.

"Hey." He says softly with a guilty expression on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said that to you." He says guiltily.

"It's okay." I say.

"Really?" He asks still unsure.

"Yes." I say rolling my eyes, but I can't stop the small smile from coming on my lips. He cares about me.

"Look… I'm sorry but I can't pick a side because… well… honestly I think that this whole fight is pointless and stupid, but… what I'm trying to say is… that I just really don't want to lose you or Carly… just please don't hate me." I whisper the last part looking down. It's strange how he has this affect on me, how he can make me – Sam Puckett, feel all these emotions. But I'm kind of glad he can, I feel… safe then I'm around him. Man I'm sounding so girly, see what this nub does to me?

"I could never hate you." He says softly. I look up at him again.

"We can still be friends even if Carly and I aren't anymore, it would be too weird not having you around anymore." He says and I smile at that.

"Actually, if you're not doing anything we could go to the Groovy Smoothie after school." He suggests with a smile.

"As friends of course." He quickly adds.

"I'd like that." I say with a smile.

"But wait… what about Carly? Won't she get mad at you for hanging out with me?" He asks with a frown.

"No, we talked about it and came to an agreement." I say.

"What agreement?" He asks me.

"That I… I… agree with hiring a new technical producer and she's okay with me hanging out with you and not picking any sides" I say waiting for him to get angry with me again. But surprisingly he doesn't.

"That's okay." He says noticing the almost scared look on my face.

"It is? Freddie, I know what ICarly means to you, I'm sorry I… I… didn't have a choice." I say.

"Really Sam, it's okay. She would've hired a replacement for me anyway, and it's not like I can do ICarly if I'm not friends with her anymore." He says but I do notice the sad look in his eyes.

"So… the Groovy Smoothie?" He asks me changing the topic.

"Sure, meet me after school at the front doors." I would've said that we should meet at the lockers but there's too big of a chance of him running into Carly there. And them getting even angrier with each other is definitely not a part of my plan. Carly and I talked this morning about the interviews to find a new technical producer and we decided that we're going to be inviting people this Sunday which is in 4 days. I'm going to sabotage the interviews so Carly wouldn't have a choice but to make up with Freddie, and until then I'm going to hang out with both of them separately and keep them as far away from each over as possible so they wouldn't get into another fight and murder each over or something like that. I really hope that my plan works, because if it doesn't then I don't know what I'm going to do. But first things first.

****After school****

"Hey." I say walking up to Freddie.

"Hey, so let's go?" He asks me.

"Yeah, come on." I say, take his hand and lead both of us out of the school. Only then we're about a mile from the school I realize that we're still holding hands. I only took his hand to hurry him up so we wouldn't run into Carly, I wasn't even thinking straight. But... he doesn't let go, why doesn't he let go? He realizes that we're still holding hands, I can see it from the way he keeps nervously looking at me and then turning away whenever I look back at him. We're silently walking towards the Groovy Smoothie, still holding hands then I finally break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, won't crazy freak out that you're not home from school yet?" I ask and let go of his hand.

"I always go to Carly's after school, it's nothing unusual for her that I'm not home yet." He says. Why did he have to bring up Carly? I'm trying to avoid that topic with him as much as possible so I wouldn't somehow accidently get him even angrier with her, that could ruin my plan. But at least he didn't mention the whole holding hands thing. I don't know if I should ask my next question, bringing up the fight may be a bad idea… but I have to know, this may be useful for me later.

"So… you didn't tell her about the fight?" I ask carefully. We're almost at the Groovy Smoothie by now. He looks a little troubled, but at least he didn't get angry then I mentioned the fight, that's good.

"I wanted to… but then… I… well…" He says struggling for words. I can feel hope rising in my chest as I try to finish his sentence.

"You were hoping that you and Carly would make up, and knew that if that happened your mom would be against you being friends with her again?" I ask trying not to sound too hopeful. He stops right in front of the Groovy Smoothie and turns to look at me. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, maybe he's mad at me for saying that? But luckily, before I can have a panic attack or something like that he finally turns his gaze away from me and only says one word.

"Maybe." Then he walks into the Groovy Smoothie. And I can't stop the hope from rising in my chest and the huge smile that spreads onto my lips. Maybe there's more hope for this to work then I thought. I walk through the door of the Groovy Smoothie. I see Freddie ordering our Smoothies so I sit down at a table and wait for him. I can't help but feel a little nervous, it's not like we never spent any time alone before, because we did… just not after we broke up. I wonder if he realizes this, if he thinks back to our last date too… oh snap out of it Sam, you're thinking like Melanie. Before I can start an inner conflict with myself Freddie puts our smoothies on a table and sits on the seat on the other side of the table so we're facing each other.

"So… did you and CARLY decide about when the interviews for a new technical producer are going to be?" Freddie asks trying to sound casual but he does say Carly's name like it's infected with venom. Why does he keep bringing her up?

"Yeah, it's this Sunday." I say carefully.

"Oh… and SHE isn't bothered or upset about having to replace me at all?" He asks me. I notice the sad and angry look in his eyes. Why is he doing this to himself? Is the fight really all he can think about?

"Freddie, stop it okay?" I say a little angry that he keeps bringing the fight up.

"Stop what?" He asks me confused.

"This. You keep bringing Carly and the fight up. Why are you torturing yourself like that? Can't you forget about it for two minutes?" I ask him. I'm glad that he still has some hope of making up with Carly but bringing her up every five seconds isn't good for either of us.

"Sorry, you're right. I won't do that again." He says.

"It's okay. It's just kind of annoying you know." I say and start sipping my smoothie, he does the same.

"So how are things with your crazy mother?" He asks me smirking. I smirk back at him. I smell an argument, and a good kind of argument, not like his and Carly's.

"She's good. And how is your psychotic mother?" I ask him smirking.

"Good, and at least she's not as CRAZY as yours." He says raising his voice a little.

"At least mine's not an OVERPROTECTIVE PSYCHO." I say raising my voice at 'over protective psycho.'

"Well at least my mom never forgets to put a shirt on!" He yells.

"She doesn't forget, she does it purposely!" I yell. Then for awhile we're just staring at each over and then we both burst out laughing. This is the first time we fought since he and Carly had that fight last weekend and it's nice to do it again. It makes me feel as if nothing changed. As if my two best friends which one of them is my ex boyfriend aren't in a fight so big that it could tear our whole friendship apart.

"You know… I really needed this, to get away from everything for awhile and just have a good time." He says smiling after we both calm down from our laughing. And that smile… when I look at it I can't help but smile too. I look down hoping that he won't notice.

"I've missed this you know." He whispers softly, leaning in a little.

"Missed what?" I ask even though I think I already know his answer.

"You know… us hanging out…" He looks down but then looks back up at me and smiles one of those smiles that warm my heart up… oh the affect this nub has on me.

"Being this close to you without being scared that you'll punch me." He whispers and only now do I notice that we're slowly leaning into each over and our faces are so close that our noses would touch if I leaned just a little bit further. What are we doing? I quickly sit back up and he instantly does the same.

"Sorry… I guess I kind of… got lost in the moment." He says obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay, we both did." I say.

"Anyway, I have to go home and make sure that my mom remembers to put a shirt on." I say standing up.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home?" He asks me.

"No it's fine." I say.

"Okay then… bye." He says looking down.

"Bye." I say and I start walking towards the door.

"Hey." He says and I turn around to look at him again.

"I had fun today, I hope that we'll do this again." He says.

"I did too. And we will as long as you want too." I say, turn around and walk out of the door and into the cold Seattle air. As I'm walking down the street towards my house, there are millions of thoughts running in my head. This is stupid, we're best friends and we spent a day hanging out together, it's no big deal… well we did almost kiss but in the end we didn't and we were just lost in the moment. It doesn't mean anything right? But if it really doesn't matter then why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so confused? And… scared? I'm Sam Puckett, I'm strong and I'm not like Melanie or all of those other girly girls. I don't fall in love, sure I loved him then we dated but I got over that… or at least I think I did. But by the time I close the door to my room behind me I come to a realization – maybe I don't fall in love, but Freddie Benson may be an exception to that. But right now I don't have time to try to figure out my feelings any further… or to think about the possibility of trying to get him back. Right now is the time to save my two best friend's friendship.

**I hope that you liked this chapter, it didn't have any Carly and Freddie fighting and was more focused on Seddie but don't worry they're not done fighting. The next chapter should be up tomorrow because I don't have school for the rest of this week, which means I'm gonna have lots of time to write. So I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review, it's what inspires me to write and to keep updating quickly :)**


	4. A nightmare

**I don't like it then friends fight **

**So I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter, which is 10 reviews less then I got for the chapter before that. Yeah that didn't really encourage me to write this, but I decided to update this anyway. So thank you everybody who reviewed and I hope you like this.  
><strong>

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

**Chapter 4: A nightmare**

**Sam's POV:**

I look at the clock on my bedside table. '2:00 am'. Why can't I fall asleep? I have school tomorrow, I can't spend the whole night thinking about the nub. So we almost kissed, so maybe I still like him… maybe, and sure maybe I have a lot on my mind right now but seriously just sleep already. Sleep. I feel my eyes start closing. Finally.

_****DREAM****_

_I'm not in my bed trying to fall asleep anymore. I'm in some kind of a room. It takes me a couple of minutes to realize that I'm in Carly's living room. Everything looks the same as before – there are Spencer's sculptures everywhere, but for some reason I feel strange, like something is wrong here. I notice that it's dark outside but the room is light. _

"_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I hear Carly scream from the kitchen._

"_WELL YOU'RE A SELFISH, SELF CENTERED BEAST!" Freddie screams. I walk in the kitchen and see them screaming at each other. Were they here before? I remember being alone here._

"_Carly? Freddie?" I ask trying to get their attention, but they ignore me._

"_YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Carly screams. _

"_YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" Freddie screams. I notice that the room starts to slowly get darker. Carly's and Freddie's voices start to get muffed and it's starting to get hard to understand what they're saying._

"_I HATE YOU!" I barely make out Carly screaming. The room is getting really dark. By now all I can understand from them is that they're screaming something at each other, but I can't understand what. They look so angry, angrier than I've ever seen them be before. Wait… are their eyes black? I look at them closer and realize that their eyes are completely black. _

"_Guys?" I ask hoping to somehow get their attention. I see something red start dripping from the walls. I reach my shaky hand and let a drop of the red liquid drip on my hand. Only then the liquid touches my hand I realize - it's blood. _

"_AHHH!" I scream and quickly shake my hand to get the blood of it. Carly's and Freddie's screams are still ringing in the apartment. Don't they see the blood? Didn't they hear me scream?_

"_Carly, Freddie it's blood! There's blood dripping from the walls!" I yell but they just continue screaming words that I can't understand. I start to panic. _

"_Guys, we have to get out of here!" I yell and put my hand on Carly's shoulder to get her attention. _

"_AHHHH!" I scream out of pain. It feels like my hand is burning. I quickly take it off Carly's shoulder and look at it. The skin on my hand that touched Carly's shoulder is black. At least the pain stopped as soon as I stopped touching her. I look at Carly and Freddie and see that they're still screaming at each other, they didn't even notice what just happened to me. Their eyes are completely black and they look angry enough to kill somebody. The room is so dark that I can barely make out what's around me and blood starts dripping from Spencer's sculptures too. I run to the door as fast as I can and put my hand on the handle. But before I can try to open it I see even more blood coming from under the door. I stumble back from the door. _

"_Carly! Freddie! Help me! Please…" I yell and whisper the last part. I feel tears coming out of my eyes. Blood is completely covering the flour now. The room goes dark and I can't see anything anymore. I try to stumble through the darkness but my shaky legs give in under me and I fall down on the ground. I fall on my back in the huge pile of blood. They're still screaming at each other. Are they really going to just let me die like this? Don't they care about me? Or maybe they just care about their fighting more… I honestly don't know which is worse. Their arguing stops and the room goes completely silent. I scream._

"_AHHHH!"_

_****END OF THE DREAM****_

"AHHHH!" I scream and sit up. It takes me a couple of minutes to realize that I'm sitting in my bed. I notice that my cheeks are wet. I was actually crying in my sleep. And that was one scary nightmare. It isn't dark outside anymore, what time is it? I look at my clock. 11:25 am. I'm late! I quickly jump out of my bed.

* * *

><p>"I run through the school's doors.<p>

"Sam! Where have you been? I was worried." Carly yells and hugs me.

"Sorry, I overslept." I say and we let go.

"And where were you yesterday? Why didn't you come to my apartment?" She asks. I forgot that I didn't tell her I was with Freddie.

"I…" I start to say but stop. Should I tell her? I know that she promised to be okay with me hanging out with Freddie, but I know that she'll still get upset, even if she won't show it. But I should be honest with her, she'll be even more upset with me if I lie to her.

"I was with Freddie." I say.

"Oh." She says.

"That's nice." She says but I notice the upset look on her face.

"Carls, he's my friend too." I say.

"No, it's fine. I promised you that I would be okay with it remember?" She says noticing the guilty look in my eyes.

"I remember, but-" She cuts me off.

"No buts. It's fine." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"Hey." Gibby says walking up to us.

"Hey Gibby." Caly says sweetly.

"Hey." I say rudely.

"So is it true?" He asks us.

"Is what true?" Carly asks him.

"That you and Freddie aren't friends anymore and you're interviewing people to be your new technical producer." He says.

"Yeah it's true." Carly says.

"Yup" I say nodding.

"The interviews are this Sunday - in three days." Carly says.

"Why aren't you two friends anymore?" He asks Carly.

"We had a fight. How did you know that we're not friends anymore anyway?" Carly asks him.

"With how you two were screaming at each other in the middle of the school, even a Gibby can figure it out." Gibby says.

"Hey, do you want to see my new bra I bought from build a bra disguised as a woman?" Gibby asks excitedly and starts taking his shirt off, to show us his bra.

"No." Carly says.

"Why are you wearing a bra anyway?" I ask not sure if I want to hear the answer.

"Because bras are cool." He says.

"Bye Gibby." I say quickly.

"Fine. Nobody appreciates a guy with a bra." Gibby says and starts walking away.

"Anyway, you wanna go get lunch?" Carly asks me.

"Yeah let's go." I say. As we're walking I can't help but remember that dream I had… or more like nightmare. But it was just a dream, sure they're fighting right now and ignore me then they get cot up in their fighting but that doesn't mean they don't care about me or they would let anything bad happen to me because they would be too cot up on their fighting to notice me… right?

**Not a really long chapter but I hope you liked this anyway.** **I would've updated yesterday but I didn't get a lot of reviews. Well 6 reviews are a lot I guess, but** **compared to the reviews I got for the last chapters** **it's not all that much.** **I'm not asking to necessarily get 16 reviews before I update again or anything like that even though that would be nice, but maybe at least 7. Well thank you everybody who reviewed.** **Review and I'll try to update soon :)**


	5. Another fight

**I don't like it then friends fight **

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update this. I just didn't have any inspiration or time to write. I promise that I'll try to update the next chapter this weekend or maybe even earlier than that. I hope that you like this :)**

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

**Chapter 5: Another fight  
><strong>

**Sam's POV:**

I walk to my locker and see Carly standing there putting books in her bag. It's finally Friday. Yesterday went surprisingly good… well not counting that nightmare I had. I managed to keep Carly and Freddie from each other so they didn't get into another fight and after school me and Carly watched movies in her apartment. Of course I did get detention for being late.

"Hey Sam." Carly says then she sees me.

"Hey." I say.

"Do you know what's going on? I've been getting weird looks from people since I came to school." She asks me.

"I don't know. I just came here." I say.

"So is it true?" Wendy asks from behind me. I turn around so now both me and Carly are facing her.

"Is what true?" Carly asks confused.

"That you sleep with a mask that keeps you from snoring." Wendy says. This can't be good.

"Who told you that?" Carly asks obviously angry.

"Freddie did." Wendy says.

"WHAT?" Carly and I yell.

"So it is true then." Wendy says.

"Freddie told you this?" I ask to make sure I heard her right. I get it that they're not exactly all that close right now, but Freddie wouldn't do that.

"Yeah." Wendy says.

"Freddie Benson?" I ask still not believing her.

"Yes." Wendy says.

"I'm going to murder him." Carly says angrily and starts walking away, probably to find Freddie. I follow her leaving Wendy behind.

"Just ask him about this first before jumping to conclusions." I say. We see Freddie talking to Gibby.

"Leave Gibby." I say and he quickly runs away.

"What's going on?" Freddie asks us.

"You told Wendy about the mask?" Carly yells. I notice that Freddie has a guilty look in his eyes.

"Maybe…" He says quietly.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Carly screams.

"You don't have to start yelling at me you know." He says angrily, all traces of guilt gone.

"I kind of do! You're a jerk Freddie! A jerk! An idiot! I can't believe that you told the whole school one of my most embarrassing secrets!" Carly yells. Well so much for keeping them from fighting until the interviews.

"I didn't tell the whole school! Just Wendy!" Freddie yells back.

"Telling Wendy is the same thing as telling the whole school!" Carly yells.

"Well maybe you deserve it!" Freddie yells.

"I DESERVE IT?" Carly yells.

"YES YOU DO! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Freddie.

"WHY?" Carly.

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET YOUR WAY! IN EVERYTHING! EVER SINCE WE MET ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING WAS USING MY CRUSH ON YOU TO GET WHAT EVER YOU WANT!" Freddie yells. This is getting bad, I should probably step in. But for some reason my legs can't move and my voice can't speak. All I can do is just stand here and watch them furiously yell at each other, attracting a crowd around us.

"I NEVER DID THAT!" Carly yells offended.

"DIDN'T YOU?" Freddie.

"WHAT? SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME A LIAR TOO?" Carly.

"OH COME ON, 'Please, for me?' YOU JUST HAD TO ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!" Freddie.

"THAT'S STUPID AND NOT TRUE!" Carly.

"HOW CAN YOU-" I finally snap out of it and cut Freddie off.

"SHUT UP!" I scream as loud as I can, and apparently it was really loud because the whole crowd that was watching Carly and Freddie fight jumps back.

"Carly don't you need to go to class or something?" I ask her as calmly as I can.

"But I-" I cut her off again.

"Just go to class!" I yell.

"Fine." She says, gives Freddie a death glare and leaves. The people around us, disappointed that there's no more fighting goes back to what they were doing.

"How could you do that? I get it that you're mad at her right now, but that didn't give you the right to tell everybody her secret." I tell Freddie angrily.

"I know." Freddie says guiltily.

"Then why did you do it?" I ask.

"I didn't mean to. Wendy was asking me about the fight and I don't know it kind of slipped." He says.

"Then why didn't you tell Carly that?" I ask confused.

"She started yelling at me and I got angry." He explains.

"Well now she's even angrier at you than she was before." I say.

"I know. It doesn't really matter anyway. It's not like we're planning on making up." He says almost sadly.

"You can still apologize to her you know. It's not too late." I say softly.

"You know that won't happen." He says.

"Yeah I know." I say. And that's why I'm planning on fixing this myself during the interviews. Not like I can tell him that.

"So… what are you doing tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask.

"My mom is visiting my aunt so she won't be home for the whole weekend. I was kinda hoping that maybe you could come over, we could watch some movies or something like that. If you're not busy of course." He says. We didn't really have a chance to hang out again after we went to the Groovy Smoothie, so I'm glad that he invited me.

"I'll come on one condition." I say smirking.

"What condition?" He asks me.

"You'll have some ham." I say still smirking.

"That can be arranged." He says chuckling. The bell rings.

"I should go to class." He says.

"Okay, bye nub." I say.

"Bye Sam." He says smiling at my nickname for him.

* * *

><p><em><em>"I can't believe that he told Wendy about the mask. We're not friends anymore but that doesn't give him the right to do this." Carly rambles pacing back and forth in her living room.

"This is good ham." I say with my mouth full of ham. I'm sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you mad at him? I know that you're not picking sides in this but what he did was wrong." Carly says.

"I know that what he did was wrong. But he told me it was an accident. He didn't mean to do it." I say and put my now empty plate on the table.

"He told me that I deserve it!" Carly says.

"Because he was angry, and you are the one who started yelling at him instead of calmly talking to him about this." I say.

"Well I have the right to yell at him! That was personal and embarrassing and he told it to Wendy." Carly says.

"He didn't mean to." I say.

"But-" Carly's phone rings cutting her off.

"Hey Spencer" She answers it.

"What?" She yells shocked.

"I have to go." She tells me and runs out the door. The moment the door closes after Carly Spencer comes downstairs holding a phone to his ear. He puts the phone down and looks at me.

"That was me calling Carly." He tells me smirking.

"And why were you calling her?" I ask him confused.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, so I needed to get her out of the apartment." Spencer says.

"What did you tell her?" I ask.

"That I'm in the park and a hobo stole my pants." He says.

"Okay… What did you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"About this fight between Carly and Freddie." He says.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Carly's been really upset lately, I think that this fight is really affecting her too." He says.

"For some reason I find that kind of hard to believe." I say. Affecting her? Then it comes to Freddie all she does is call him names, yells or says how she doesn't need him.

"I know that she's acting as if she hates him and doesn't need him, but I'm her older brother, I know her better than anybody. And she's really been acting differently, kind of like how she was acting then you two were fighting." He says.

"And how was she acting then?" I ask.

"Like she's really confused and like there's something missing for her." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Maybe you could talk to her about this?" He suggests.

"I will. As soon as the interviews are over. Talking to her until then would be hopeless." I say.

"Okay." He says. His phone rings.

"Oh… hey Carly." He says.

"Well I… Carly… no… I'm sorry… Yes, I promise to never lie about hobos and pants again." He finishes the call.

"I guess she figured out you lied to her?" I ask smirking.

"I guess she figured out you lied to her." He mocks me and runs up the stairs. Oh Spencer… anyway, it's getting late I should probably go home. Not like mom cares when I'll get home or anything but still. I walk out the door. As soon as I close Carly's apartment's door behind me the door across the hole opens and Mrs. Benson walks out.

"Sam, if you're not busy could you come over? I wanted to talk to you." She says.

"Talk about what?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Freddie." She says.

**Well we saw some more Carly & Freddie fighting. I want to thank everybody who reviewed, I can't believe that I got 11 reviews, you people are amazing, I just hope that you didn't give up on this story yet. And again, sorry that this took so long. Anyway please review and I'll try to update soon =)**


	6. Just an ex girlfriend

**I don't like it then friends fight **

**Sorry that it took me awhile to update again, school's been busy. But I'm back with a new chapter, and we'll see more Seddie here :)**

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

_As soon as I close Carly's apartment's door behind me the door across the hole opens and Mrs. Benson walks out._

"_Sam, if you're not busy could you come over? I wanted to talk to you." She says._

"_Talk about what?" I ask her suspiciously._

"_Freddie." She says._

**Chapter 6: Just an ex girlfriend**

**Sam's POV:**

"Won't he hear us talking about him?" I ask her hoping to get out of this. I so don't want to talk to her.

"No, he's at Gibby's house." She says.

"I really have to go-" She cuts me off.

"Please Sam." She begs me.

"Fine." I say noticing the desperation in her voice. I walk into her's and Freddie's apartment and sit on the couch. This couch is so clean that I can almost see my own reflection on it… I'm not sure how it's possible to see your reflection on a couch… but yeah, that's how clean it is.

"So you wanted to talk about Freddie?" I ask her, hoping to get this conversation over as soon as possible so I could get out of this sterile apartment.

"Yes. Is something wrong? I've noticed that he's been acting odd lately, but when I asked him about it he said that it's nothing." She asks me. So I guess Carly's not the only one who's acting differently. But why would Mrs. Benson ask about this me and not Carly? I mean she hates me! She tried to break me and Freddie up, and even if she wouldn't ask Carly that, wouldn't she just assume that I'm the sores of the problem?

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Everything is fine" I say standing up to leave.

"Sam, I'm his mother I can tell that something's wrong and I have the right to know what. Please, I'm worried about him." She says. I'm about to say that she has nothing to be worried about, but then I look at her face, and what I see there is something that I've never seen from my own mother… concern. Yeah… that's the one thing that I've always secretly liked about Mrs. Benson – she cares. She cares about Freddie just so much. Why can't my mom ever be like that? Not like I would ever admit any of this to anyone, but that concern is enough to make me sit back down and continue talking to her instead of walking away. But if we're going to have this conversation then I have to know something first.

"Why are you asking ME this? Why not Carly or Spencer? You always hated me, you didn't want me to hang out with Freddie… you didn't want me to date him." I ask her. I feel awkward asking her this, but with a person like Mrs. Benson it's a bit hard not to feel awkward.

"It's true that you're not my favorite person, but honestly… I always liked you more than Carly." She explains.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"It always seemed to me like Carly was using Freddie's crush on her." She tells me. Using his crush on her… I remember Freddie yelling that at Carly when they were arguing earlier.

"Besides, you're his ex girlfriend. I figured that you should care enough to know if something is wrong." She says. Ex girlfriend… that sounds kind of wrong. I mean… why does that stupid 'ex' have to be there? Just 'girlfriend' sounds perfectly fine, and more… right when talking about me and Freddie… but maybe that's the thing – I'm not his girlfriend anymore, I lost that title when we decided that we don't click that way… or more like when Carly decided that Spencer and his babysitter should break up. Anyway now all I am is just an ex girlfriend.

"Sam?" Her voice makes me snap out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking… about… something." I say.

"So is something wrong?" She asks me again. I can't tell her about the fight, if somebody's going to tell her then it should be Freddie.

"Look… you may or may not be right, but… I can't really tell you anything. All you have to know is that I'm trying to fix this and if everything goes according to my plan then everything should be fine by Monday." I say hoping that she won't ask me anymore questions.

"Okay." She says.

"I have to go." I say standing up.

"Okay, bye Sam" She says.

"Yeah, whatever." I say. I walk to the door and put my hand on the door handle but Mrs. Benson's voice stops me before I can turn it.

"Are YOU okay?" She asks me softly. I turn around and look at her. Concern, that's what's written all over her face. Am I okay? Why would she ask me that? I mean why wouldn't I be okay? But… through this whole drama between Carly and Freddie, nobody really stopped to look if I'm okay. Am I okay with being stuck in the middle of my best friend and my other best friend who is also my ex boyfriend and… the guy who I'm still in love with? Nobody except Mrs. Benson thought about that. Yeah… that sounds really messed up even in my head.

"I'm okay." I say not sure if I'm trying to convince her or myself. I turn around and walk out of her apartment. It's getting late, I should go home.

_*****Saturday*****_

"AHHHH!" I scream and sit up in my bed. Wait… I'm in my bed? Uhhh, it was just that nightmare again. Only this time there was a lot more fighting and a lot more blood. It's still dark, I wonder what time it is. I look at my cock. _'3 am' _3 am? And after having that nightmare again sleep is the last thing I want to do right now. But it's way too early to get up. So I lay back down and close my eyes trying to fall back asleep. I just hope that I won't have that nightmare again.

* * *

><p><em><em>I knock on his apartment's door. It's afternoon so his mother should already be gone. The door opens and Freddie walks out.

"Hey Sam" He greets me.

"Hey nub." I say. He chuckles and lets me in. We walk into his room.

"You look kind of pale." He says concerned.

"Yeah… I didn't get much sleep last night, kept having this nightmare." I say.

"What kind of nightmare?" He asks me.

"I don't really remember anymore." I lie. Oh I do remember, but there's no way I'm going to tell him what that nightmare was about. After I woke up at 3 am, I managed to fall back asleep, and had that same nightmare again. By the time I woke up screaming again it was 7 am so I decided not to try to fall asleep again.

"So where's my ham?" I ask him.

"I'll go het it." He says and walks out of the room. A couple of minutes later he comes back with a plate full of ham. I grab the plate from his hands and start eating. I eat the whole ham in less than a minute. After I'm finished I put the empty plate down on a table. I look at Freddie and see him looking at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"What?" I ask him rudely.

"Nothing." He says shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Yeah… he's probably the only guy who doesn't get grossed out by my eating habits.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" he asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

* * *

><p><em><em>After we spent about ten minutes arguing about what movie we're going to watch we ended up watching a horror movie. It's a movie about five teenagers who get lost in the woods at night and a psycho killer murders them all. I kept laughing almost through the whole movie, horror movies always make me laugh.

"How can you possibly find that funny?" Freddie asks me after the movie ends. He looks horrified.

"How can you possibly not find that funny?" I ask chuckling at his reaction to the movie.

"In one scene the persons head was cut off!" He says.

"I know, that's hilarious." I say laughing.

"Hey, I know that I promised to not bring Carly up anymore, but can I just ask you one question?" He asks me after I finally stop laughing.

"Sure." I say.

"Is she… you know… upset about the whole people finding out about that mask thing?" He asks me guiltily.

"I think that she just feels a bit betrayed by you." I tell him honestly.

"You know that I didn't mean to do it, right?" He asks me.

"Of course I do." I say.

"Good." He says sighing.

"Let's not talk about this anymore okay?" I ask him.

"Okay." He says.

"Uh… there's something else that I think we should talk about." He says nervously.

"What?" I ask him.

"When we… almost… kissed…" He says avoiding my eyes. Oh, that's what he wants to talk about…

"And what about that?" I ask trying to sound as calm as possible when inside I'm freaking out.

"I just… just… why?" He asks.

"Why what?" I ask him nervously.

"Why did we do it?... or almost do it…" He says. Why is he even bringing that up? I'm perfectly fine with pretending it didn't happen. But now that I think about it, maybe he does have a point – friends, no matter how close they are and how cot up in the moment they are aren't going to just start randomly kissing. So why DID we almost do it? I know my reason – I'm still in love with him, even if back when I didn't know that yet. But what's his reason? Maybe he still loves me too? But what's the chance of that happening?

"Well… why did you do it?" I ask him trying not to sound hopeful.

"Why did you?" He asks me.

"I asked you first." I say.

"Actually I asked you first." He says.

"Your point?" I ask him.

"Just tell me." He says. I'm quiet for a moment. What do I say? Because I'm still in love with you? You can't just say it like that… right?

"Maybe… because… you still have… feeling for me?" He asks me. I could be wrong, but I think he sounded kind of… hopeful. What do I say now? Admit it? Maybe he's asking me this because he wants us to get back together. Or maybe he's not and he only sees me as a friend now… uh why does this have to be so complicated?

"I… uh…" I stutter. Come on Sam, get yourself together and say something. He opens his mouth to say something.

"No." I say quickly before he can get a word out. NO? Why did I say that? That was my chance to admit my feeling for him. I'm so stupid!

"No?" he asks me kind of disappointed. Well since I already said that I can't just change my mind now.

"I was just… cot up in the moment." I say quietly.

"Oh." He says sadly looking down.

"Why are you asking? Do you still have feeling for me?" I ask him. I'm honestly not sure what I want his answer to be. If he says no I might end up with a broken heart, if he says yes things are going to become even more complicated than they already are, I mean Carly would never forgive me if I would start dating him now that they're fighting, she would think that I'm betraying her.

"…No, just like you, I was cot up in the moment." He says looking down.

"Oh." I say just like he did when I told him that. Of course there's still a possibility that he only said that because I did. But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt hearing him say that. But… even if he does love me back, right now is not the time for us to work this out. I can deal with my feelings after this whole drama between Carly and Freddie is over.

"It's getting late, do you want to watch TV?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I say glad that he changed the subject. He turns on the TV and we see that it's the news channel.

"There's a storm coming this Friday, it's too early to tell if the storm isn't going to change its direction, but if it won't this may be one of the biggest storms Seattle has seen." The guy on the news says.

"That kind of reminds me of something – isn't there something that we're supposed to do this Friday?" he asks me.

"I don't remember anything." I say shrugging.

"I don't know… it just seems like I'm forgetting something, but I can't remember what." He says.

"If you don't remember it, then it's probably not important." I say.

"You're probably right." He says. And for the rest of the night we watch random movies on TV, not bringing up our almost kiss or something that Freddie forgot.

**I hope you liked this, I kept thinking about deleting the part where they were talking about how they almost kissed but in the end I decided to keep it. So thank you everybody who reviewed and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. The Interviews and a new plan

**I don't like it when friends fight **

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update again. I had this chapter planed for a really long time now but I just couldn't make myself right it down. But the good news is that I already started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. I'll try to update either tomorrow or this Monday. Sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to update something and a lot happens here.  
><strong>

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

"_I don't know… it just seems like I'm forgetting something, but I can't remember what." He says._

"_If you don't remember it, then it's probably not important." I say._

"_You're probably right." He says. And for the rest of the night we watch random movies on TV, not bringing up our almost kiss or something that Freddie forgot._

**Chapter 7: The interviews and a new plan**

_*****Sunday*****_

I'm so tired, can't these nightmares find any other people to bother? But not counting how tired I am this is just too good. My plan was to sabotage the interviews for a new technical producer, but now as I'm sitting here, in the studio, with Carly interviewing the people, I see that I won't have to do anything at all.

"So Jake, do you… always take your pet unicorn Stephanie with yourself?" Carly asks obviously struggling to be polite and not just throw this boy out.

"Yeah, we go everywhere together." Jake says excitedly.

"You do realize that unicorns aren't real right?" I ask.

"Unicorns aren't real? What else are you going to say? Fairies aren't real?" Jake asks laughing. Carly and I exchange a look. Yeah, in case you haven't guessed it yet, he brought his pet unicorn named Stephanie with him. Freak. But everybody we interviewed are freaks. We had a 15 year old boy who can't count to ten, a guy wearing a dress, a five year old girl, Nora who should be in prison but luckily we didn't have much problems making her leave, and a clown wearing a bra… just a bra.

"Are all of our fans such idiots?" I ask. Jake looks offended.

"Sam, it's not nice to talk like that about our fans." Carly whispers to me.

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes.

"Jake, thank you for coming. We'll call you okay?" Carly asks politely.

"Okay." Jake says excitedly and leaves.

"We're not calling him are we?" I say more as a statement than a question as soon as the door closes behind him.

"No we're not." Carly says.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I ask her.

"No, let's try interviewing one more person." Carly says.

"Fine." I say sighing. The door opens and guy carrying a puppet comes in. He sits in a chair.

"I'm Robbie." The guy says.

"And I'm Rex." The puppet says.

"No." Me and Carly say together.

"Thank you for your time." Robbie says standing up.

"Jerks." Rex says. They walk out of the studio.

"This is horrible." Carly says and starts pacing around the room.

"I know. I'm hungry and you're out of Ham." I say.

"Sam this is serious. What are we going to do?" Carly asks.

"You know, if we can get that clown to put on a pair of pants… or at least underwear-"

"DON'T REMIND ME ABOUT THE CLOWN!" Carly screams and covers her ears with her hands. She curls up into a ball on the ground and starts rocking back and forth.

"Okay, sorry." I say sitting on the ground next to her. She stops rocking and uncovers her ears.

"Maybe we just have to get Freddie back." I suggest softly.

"Sam that's not even an option." She says.

"What? So you'd rather lose ICarly, the thing we all worked for so long, then say you're sorry?" I ask angrily raising my voice a little.

"You don't understand." She says quietly.

"Don't I? Why are you being so stubborn? Seriously I-" I trail off.  
>"Carly? Carls are you crying?" I ask softly.<p>

"I'm sorry. Sam I'm so sorry. He's like my best friend and I've never had a fight with him before. I want to apologize I really do but… I just... can't. Every time I think about doing it we somehow end up in a bigger argument and I get angry at him." Carly says crying.

"Just say you're sorry, it's not that hard." I say rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I was even considering doing it at school before I found out he told Wendy about the mask." Carly says.

"Carl-" Carly cuts me off.

"I don't want to end ICarly. Why is this so hard?" She asks and starts crying even more. I hug her.

"Listen, tomorrow at school we're gonna walk up to him, and you're going to tell him you're sorry, okay?" I say softly.

"But-" I cut her off.

"Carly." I say.

"Okay." She says still crying.

_*****Monday at school*****_

"I don't know if I should do this. Should I do this? Maybe I shouldn't do this." Carly rants as we're walking around the school looking for Freddie. I'm tired, I'm so very tired. I can't remember the last time I slept well. I just keep having that nightmare. Oh well, maybe I'll stop having it after they make up, which hopefully will be today.

"You should and you are. Oh there he is." I tell her and start leading her towards Freddie.

"Hey." I say casually. Freddie looks at me and then at Carly.

"Hey." He says suspiciously.

"Yeah, hi." Carly says quietly avoiding his eyes.

"Carly wanted to tell you something. Didn't you Carly?" I say to get things going.

"Uh yeah." She says.

"What is it?" Freddie asks.

"I just… I just wanted to… you know… uh… tell you…" Carly stutters.

"Tell me what?" Freddie asks getting angry. Come on Carls just say it.

"That you found a replacement for me? Is that what you wanted to say? Because you know what? I don't care!" He yells. No, no, no don't start an argument you idiot! She wants to apologize!

"What and you think I care? We did the interviews yesterday and found lots of people to replace you! A clown could replace you!" Carly yells getting angry.

"Uh Carls, the clown wasn't wearin-"

"I know, that's not the point." Carly tells me quietly cutting me off.

"Why don't you just admit that you need me." He tells her angrily.

"Because I don't! I never did! In fact we already replaced you!" She yells.

"Well I think that's great!" He yells back.

"GREAT!" Carly. They were so close.

"GREAT!" Freddie. She was going to apologize.

"WHO NEEDS YOU? YOU'RE JUST SOME GUY BEHIND A CAMERA!" Carly. But my plan failed.

"WELL WHO NEEDS SOME GIRL WHO THINKS THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVS AROUND HER!" Freddie. It's over, they're never going to make up.

"I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HATED YOU!" Carly. We're going to lose ICarly.

"I ALWAYS HATED YOU MORE!" Freddie. I failed.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, THAT'S HOW MUCH I ALWAYS HATED YOU!" Carly. I turn around and run out of the school, Carly's and Freddie's screams slowly fading away until I can no longer hear them. I don't want to go home so I run to Carly's apartment. I run inside and slam the door behind me.

"Sam? Shouldn't you be in school?" Spencer asks confused.

"My plan failed. They just got into an even bigger argument!" I yell ignoring his question.

"Just calm down" Spencer says.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yell at him.

"Okay sorry." He says.

"My best friends are fighting and don't have any intention of making up, my plan failed and I can't even sleep normally anymore." I say pacing around the room.

"Why?" He asks.

"I keep having nightmares." I say

"Is it about the monster and the soup?" Spencer asks.

"No. These nightmares usually involve Carly and Freddie fighting and ignoring my existence or forgetting about me and in almost all of those nightmares I end up dead." I say.

"Those are some freaky nightmares." Spencer says.

"Yeah." I say sadly.

"What am I going to do?" I ask. I have to somehow make them make up. But how? Come on there has to be something. Anything. Wait…

"Well I think that-"

"I GOT IT!" I yell excitedly cutting him off.

"You got what?" Spencer asks confused.

"I'm so stupid, how could I forget about this. This Friday Carly and Freddie WILL make up." I say smiling.

**Well here it is. So any guesses on what Sam's new plan is? It was mentioned in this story before. To make this more interesting the first person who guesses the correct answer is going to get a short sneak peek of one of the later chapters. I'll PM the sneak peek so the review should be signed and of course first I'll ask if you want the sneak peak. Also I should get the answer before the next chapter is up because her plan will be revealed there. So thank you everybody who reviewed, I hope you liked this and please review =)**


	8. Plan put into action

**I don't like it when friends fight **

**Summary: Freddie and Carly have a huge fight and Sam is stuck in the middle, will she be able to save their friendship or will their fighting break her first? The Seddie episodes happened. Seddie**

"_I GOT IT!" I yell excitedly cutting him off._

"_You got what?" Spencer asks confused. _

"_I'm so stupid, how could I forget about this. This Friday Carly and Freddie WILL make up." I say smiling._

**Chapter 8: Plan put into action**

**Sam's POV:**

**-Tuesday-**

I run through the school's doors and see that it's lunch time. I'm late. AGAIN. Stupid nightmare's, not letting me sleep. I look around for Carly or Freddie but don't see them anywhere. I haven't seen either of them since I ran out of school yesterday. And honestly I'm not sure how to feel about the fact that neither of them called or texted me. I mean I skipped school without telling them anything, they should be worried about me, right?

"Sam! Why are you late?" I hear from behind me and turn around to see Carly looking at me disapprovingly.

"Sorry, I overslept. And yesterday I had to go help my mom so I had to skip." I explain.

"Yesterday? Weren't you here yesterday?" Carly asks confused.

"No, yesterday I left before the first bell even rang. Didn't you notice?" I ask shocked.

"Uh… sure… I-I mean yeah… of course I noticed." She says nervously.

"You didn't notice did you?" I ask sighing.

"I'm sorry, me and **him **were fighting and then I was really angry and I thought that you already went to class an-"

"It's okay, just forget about it." I tell her. I can't believe this, my own best friend didn't notice that I skipped school.

"So what happened to making up with Freddie?" I ask.

"I don't know, I was going to apologize, I really was, but then we just somehow got into a fight again. I didn't mean for everything to turn out this way, it just sort of happened." She says.

"Well then just apologize to him today." I say.

"I kind of changed my mind about apologizing." She says guiltily.

"What! Why?" I ask.

"Look, the thing is, that… maybe we're just too… different." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Think about it." She says.

"I'm thinking about it but I still don't get what you mean." I say.

"Just forget it, the point is that I'm not apologizing so we'll just have to try to get a new technical producer." She says.

"Who? The naked clown?" I ask chuckling.

"Would you stop bringing the clown up already." She says glaring at me.

"Okay, okay sorry." I say rolling my eyes. Okay, if she's not going to apologize then it's time to put my plan into action.

"So, Carly. Aren't you forgetting anything?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" She asks confused.

"Well I'm asking because you are forgetting something." I say.

"And what's that?" She asks.

"Do you remember what happened the day you got into that fight with Freddie?" I ask.

"Uh, it was Friday, we came back from school, and I got an email saying… OH MY GOD THE WEBICON!" She screams.

"Yeah! That message you got said that it'll be in two weeks, which means this Friday!" I yell excitedly.

"I'm so stupid, how could I forget? That webicon is so important and I completely forgot about it." She says.

"Yeah, but… it's too bad we won't be able to go to it." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Well according to the rules the entire cast has to be there, which includes Freddie. And since he's not part of ICarly anymore and you don't want to have anything to do with him, there's no way we can go." I explain.

"You're right. What are we going to do? We can't miss that webicon." She says. This plan is going so great.

"Well I have an idea." I say.

"I'm not making up with him." She says.

"That's not my idea." I say.

"Then what is it?" She asks.

"We all go to the webicon, and for the night you and Freddie act like nothing happened and you two are still best friends, you won't be making up with him, you'll both just be pretending for the webicon." I explain.

"With how mad we are at each other, I'm not sure if acting like nothing happened even for one night is possible." She says.

"Come on, you said so yourself, it's a great opportunity." I say.

"Well yeah but… I… okay fine. I'll pretend that we're still friends as long as Freddie does too." She says. YES! I can't believe this is going so well. Now all I have to do is convince Freddie.

"Okay, I'm gonna go look for him and talk to him about this." I say.

"Okay." She says. I start looking for Freddie. I see him getting books out of his locker so I walk up to him.

"Hey." I say.

"Oh, hey Sam. Where did you go yesterday? And why are you late?" He asks concerned. Well at least he noticed I left.

"I overslept, and yesterday I had to go help my mom." I say.

"Help her with what?" He asks.

"You know… stuff." I say.

"Whatever." He says shrugging.

"Please tell me you and Carly didn't spend the whole day yesterday fighting." I say.

"I would… but I don't want to lie." He says and I groan.

"Anyway, do you remember how when I was at your apartment this Saturday and we were watching the news and they were talking about some storm, and you said that it feels like you're forgetting something?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"I figured out what it is." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"The webicon!" I yell excitedly.

"The webicon! It's this Friday? I can't believe I forgot." He says.

"It's okay, I forgot too. But the problem is that we can't go unless the entire cast is there, so Carly agreed to act like this fight never happened for the night so we all could go." I say.

"Sorry, but I'm not going." He says.

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to go. Don't you remember what great opportunity this is?" I ask desperately. He has to go.

"That's the thing. I don't need that opportunity. I was the technical producer of ICarly and I get good grades, I don't need the webicon to get a better future, I'm perfectly fine with the way things are right now." He says.

"But what about Carly and me? Are you really going to take that opportunity away from us just because you don't need it?" I ask desperately.

"I don't care about Carly and you don't even want to go." He says.

"Yes I do." I say.

"Come on you said so yourself." He says.

"Well yeah, but that was… before. I changed my mind." I say. He has to agree. Come on just agree.

"Sam, come on you made it perfectly clear that going to that webicon is the last thing you want to do." He says.

"No, you're wrong. Being there, surrounded by all of those famous, rich and important people is a great opportunity for me that I'll probably never get again and just end up like my mom. Do you want that for me? Please, just act nice to her for one night. That's all I'm asking. Please." I say. Say yes, say yes, say yes. Don't ruin everything.

"Okay, fine." He says sighing.

"Yes!" I yell and hug him out of excitement. Wait what am I doing? This is a little too close to be to your ex boyfriend. I quickly let go, not even giving him an opportunity to hug me back.

"I have to go to class." I say before things can get awkward and quickly run to my classroom. Why did I hug him? Oh well, at least part one of my plan is finished.

**-After school-**

"Spencer I'm home." Carly says as we walk into her apartment.

"How was school?" he asks.

"Great." Carly says.

"Boring." I say.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Carly says and walks upstairs.

"So?" Spencer asks as soon as she's gone.

"I did it. They'll both go to the webicon and act like their fight never even happened." I say excitedly.

"That's great! But you still didn't tell me how that's going to make them make up." He says.

"It's simple. You can't just stop caring about somebody you've been that close to for so long. But you can let your anger blind you and make you believe you don't care. If they'll act like they're best friends they'll remember just how close they actually are and how much they miss each other. And after they do there's no way they'll let a fight ruin their friendship like that." I explain.

"Oh, I get it." He says smiling.

"Exactly." I say.

"Hey, did you hear about that storm that's coming this Friday?" He asks.

"A little bit, why?" I ask.

"Well it's just that if the storm doesn't change its direction and it's as big as they said it is, then maybe it'll be dangerous to go to webicon?" He asks.

"Come on it's just some storm. How big can it be? Besides the webicon is our last chance to get them to make up. We can't let that chance pass because of some bad weather." I say.

"Well if you're sure." He says.

"I am." I say.

"You are what?" Carly asks walking downstairs.

"I am hungry." I say.

"Aren't you always?" She asks with a smile.

"Of course I am." I say.

"I can make us some spaghetti tacos." Spencer suggests.

"You know, not that I'm complaining or anything but by now I'm pretty sure that's all you can cook without setting something on fire." I say chuckling.

"That is so not true!" He says defensively.

"It kind of is." Carly says.

"But-"

"Just make us some spaghetti tacos already" I say rolling my eyes.

"No, I'll prove to you that I can make something else. Instead I'll make us…" He trails off looking around.

"Some soop." He finally says.

"Spencer." Carly groans.

"Come on I was just messing with you." I say.

"I don't care, I am going to make that soup." He says and runs to the kitchen.

"See what you did? Now he's going to set the kitchen on fire… again." Carly tells me.

"Come on, I know that he's set a lot of things on fire, but this is just soop." I say reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"Yes I'm sure. Trust me, there is no way that he'll set soop on-"

"Ahhhh." Spencer yells and runs out of the kitchen.

"Call the fire department." He tells us.

"And I was wrong." I say.

"I'll call." Carly says taking her phone out of her pocket. Spencer runs back into the kitchen and tries to put the fire out with a towel… only to have it catch on fire too. I look back at Carly and see her arguing with the fire department over the phone.

"Look I know that you said you weren't going to come anymore but there's a fire and- okay there's no need to be so rude. All I'm saying is that you can't just ignore us! Look, he doesn't mean to set things on fire okay? It just happens. Please just come. Come on I-" I grab the phone from her hand and put it to my ear.

"Look, I don't care how many times he's set things on fire, there's a fire so why don't you, a bunch of lazy idiots, get down here and do your stupid job!" I yell, hang up and give Carly her phone back.

"Well that's one way to do it." She says.

"This fire is not coming out!" Spencer yells.

"The fire department's on its was, let's just get out of here." Carly says. We run out of the apartment and unfortunately Freddie was standing in the hallway and locking his door so we collide with him.

"Are you crazy?" He asks us shocked.

"There's a fire." I say.

"Again?" He asks.

"Yeah again now let's go." I say and we all run downstairs.

**-30 minutes later-**

"What was it this time?" The fireman asks.

"I was making soop." Spencer says looking down. The fireman looks at me.

"Are you the girl I was talking to on the phone?" He asks me.

"Yes, I am." I say.

"Okay I think we're done here." He says obviously scared and they all walk out of the building.

"How can you possibly set soop on fire?" Freddie asks Spencer.

"I don't know okay!" He yells and runs upstairs. Freddie rolls his eyes and looks at Carly. They stand there glaring at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Okay Carls, let's go." I say stepping between them. I take Carly's hand and drag her upstairs before she and Freddie can have another fight.


	9. The Webicon

**Chapter 9: The Webicon**

**Sam's POV: **

**-Wednesday-**

"Ahhhhh!" I scream and sit up in my bed. Another nightmare? Can't those stupid dreams ever take a break or something? And it's only 4 am. Man I'm so tired, I feel like a zombie, but if I go back to sleep I'll just have another nightmare, I don't think I can deal with that right now. What am I supposed to do? The last time I was having nightmares I talked to Spencer about them and it helped, maybe it would help now too? Well it's not like I have anything to lose. So I stand up, get dressed, walk out of my house and to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p>"Spencer." I whisper shaking him. No reaction.<p>

"Spencer wake up." I whisper a bit more loudly still shaking him. He just groans.

"SPENCER WAKE UP!" I scream.

"What? Where's the fire?" He asks looking around.

"There's no fire." I answer calmly.

"Then why were you screaming?" He asks me.

"Because that's the only way to wake you up." I say.

"W-B... What time is it?" He asks me.

"I don't know, like 5 am." I answer.

"Well why did you wake me up at 5 am?" He whines.

"Because... I couldn't sleep and I didn't know where else to go." I say.

"What about your mom?" He asks me. I give him the 'are you crazy?' look.

"You're right, sorry. What about Carly or Freddie?" He asks me.

"Their drama is like the last thing I need right now." I say.

"Okay, so what's bothering you." He asks me.

"It's those nightmares." I say.

"They still haven't stopped?" He asks me.

"No, if anything they're just getting worse. I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep because I know that I'll just have another nightmare." I say.

"Well tell me about them. What did you dream about tonight?" He asks me.

"Me, Carls and Freddie were walking down the street, it was late and there were no people or cars around. Suddenly they started arguing, I tried to make them stop but they just kept on screaming at each other. Then this bus came out of nowhere and it was heading straight at me. I couldn't move it was like I was frozen there, so I started screaming for Freddie and Carly to help me, but it was like they couldn't even hear me, they just kept on fighting. Then the bus hit me and I woke up." I finish.

"And you're having nightmares like this one all the time?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Maybe you're having those nightmares because you're scared that Carly's and Freddie's fight will make them forget you." He explains.

"Maybe, but even if that's true it's not just a fear, they actually are forgetting me. Like a couple of days ago I skipped school and Carly didn't even notice because she was too busy fighting with Freddie." I say.

"Sam, no matter what happens I can guarantee to you that they care about you and they would never let anything bad happen to you." He says.

"I guess you're right. You know I actually feel a little better." I say.

"Better enough to stop having those nightmares?" He asks me.

"No, but still a little better." I say.

"Well they'll probably stop if Carly and Freddie make up." He says.

"Not if. When they make up." I correct him.

"Right, when they make up." He agrees.

"It's late, I should probably go home." I say standing up.

"Do you want to spend the night here? I'm sure Carly would be glad." He offers.

"No, I think it's better if I just go home." I say.

"Okay, goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight." I say and walk out of his room. I actually do feel a little better.

* * *

><p>Tired. I am so tired. After I talked to Spencer I felt a little better but that didn't stop me from having nightmares. And at school I got detention because I fell asleep during class. At least the teacher woke me up before I could wake up screaming and look like a complete lunatic in front of everybody. Now I'm walking home from school, I would go over to Carly's apartment but I'm way too tired to deal with her right now. All I want to do is go home and maybe get some sleep.<p>

"Hey, Sam." Freddie says walking next to me.

"Hey." I say.

"Are you okay? You look so pale." He asks.

"I'm fine, just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say.

"I've been thinking about the webicon." He says.

"Me too." I say.

"Well I just think that it's going to be really hard to act like me and Carly are still friends." He says.

"Just try. All I'm asking is for you to be nice to her for one night." I say.

"Yeah I know." He says.

"By the way, my mom will be out of town this Friday so Spencer will have to give me a ride." He says.

"It looks like it's going to be a really awkward ride." I say.

"Yeah." He says. We walk up to my house.

"Well we'll settle all the details tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah. Bye." He says.

"Bye." I say.

**-Thursday-**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carly asks me.

"Yes I'm sure. We have to agree on when we'll be there and everything somehow." I say.

"Whatever." She sighs.

"Oh here he comes." I tell her. Freddie walks up to where Carls and me are standing by the lockers.

"Okay. So this is how everything is going to work." I say and take a sprayer out of my backpack.

"This is a sprayer full of water. Whenever you insult each other in anyway I will spray you with water. Got it?" I ask showing them the sprayer.

"Yeah." Carly says.

"Let's just get this over with." Freddie says.

"Okay so Carls, at what time and where should we meet so that Spencer can give us a ride?" I ask Carly.

"8 PM at my apartment." She says.

"Typical." Freddie says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carly asks.

"Everything's always about YOU. 'Let's meet at MY apartment', 'Let's do iCarly in MY apartment', 'Let's go to this movie because I want to see it' Have you ever even heard yourself?" He asks. I spray both of them.

"Hey!" Carly says.

"We weren't arguing." Freddie says.

"First of all, yes you were. And second you really got off the topic." I say.

"Whatever." Freddie says.

"Okay so we meet at 8 PM in Carly's apartment." I say.

"For your information I don't talk like that." Carly says.

"For your information yes you do." Freddie says. I spray them with water.

"Okay, okay not arguing." Carly says.

"Yeah it's not like we even have anything to be arguing about because yes Carly, you do sound like that. And obviously you haven't noticed it so I'm going to tell you. There are other people then you in this world." He says. I spray him.

"How can you even say that!" She yells.

"Hey, stop it!" I yell and spray her.

"I'm saying it because it's true!" He yells.

"I HATE YOU!" She yells.

"Stop it!" I yell again and spray them.

"Give me that." She says, grabs the sprayer from my hands and starts spraying water on Freddie.

"Hey!" He yells and tries to take the bottle from her. They both pull the bottle trying to take it.

"Stop! Give it to me!" I yell and try to take the bottle from them. The bottle slips from our hands and it falls over me. All of the water spills over me. Carly and Freddie look at me shocked.

"Sam..." Carly says.

"See what you did!" Freddie yells at Carly.

"No, but I definitely see what YOU did!" Carly yells back.

"SHUT UP! Just... shut up." I say. I walk away from them without saying anything. As soon as I turn around the corner I hear them arguing again. When will this nightmare end? I go to the bathroom to try to dry myself.

**-Friday-**

"Hey Carls, you ready?" I ask walking into her apartment. We're gonna go to school together.

"Yeah, let's go" She says. We walk out of Bushwell Plaza only to be greeted with rain and very strong wind.

"It looks like they weren't kidding about that storm." Carly says.

"Yeah, but if they're right it should get a lot worse tonight." I say.

"Let's hope they're wrong, because we have a long ride to the webicon." Carly says.

"Yeah, it will probably stop raining by tonight." I agree.

"Well, let's go or we'll be late." She says.

"Okay, let's go." I say.

**-After School-**

"What time is it?" I ask.

"7 PM." Carly says looking at her watch.

"One hour to go." I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"This storm is getting bigger and bigger." Spencer says looking through the window. It's true, now there's lightning every 2 seconds, the wind is so loud you can hardly hear what you're saying and the rain is poring down none stop. On the news they're saying to stay home and not go out unless absolutely necessary because this storm may still get bigger. But the storm is the last thing on my mind right now, if I want my plan to work everything has to go perfectly. They have to see how much they miss each other, if they'll start fighting again the whole plan will be ruined.

"I'm hungry, I'll go get something to eat. Sam you want anything?" Carly asks me.

"No I'm not hungry." I say.

"You're not hungry? Okay who are you and what did you do to by best friend?" Carly asks me.

"I ate a lot at home before I came here." I say.

"Whatever." She says walking into the kitchen. The truth is that I lied, I didn't eat anything before I came here. Actually I haven't been all that hungry for awhile now, which is strange. It's probably the stress from all of those fights. The door opens and Freddie walks in.

"I'm here." He says. Carly glares at him but doesn't say anything.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"8 PM." He says.

"Okay we should go." Spencer says. We walk out of the Shay's apartment. As soon as we walk out of the building we see that the whether man definitely wasn't kidding. By the time we make it to Spencer's car we're soaking wet. Carly get's in the passengers seat and me and Freddie get in the back. We ride in silence. Most awkward ride of my life. Suddenly the car comes to a stop.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We almost hit that car." Spencer says and I see that there's a car right in front of us.

"It's so hard to see where I'm driving in this rain." He says.

"Let's just keep driving, we still have about an hour before the webicon starts, we don't want to be late." Carly says. So we ride, and ride, and ride and oh my god this is so boring. It feels like there's this invisible wall between all of us and it'll break down on us if someone speaks. We finally get to the town. Spencer parks his car next to the building the webicon is at and we all get out of the car and run into the building. We run through the doors. A man walks up to us.

"Hello, my name Josh Mason and you must be the iCarly team." He says.

"Hello, where are we supposed to go to?" Spencer asks Josh.

"Over there." He says pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

"But we still have about 10 minutes before everything starts so just wait here." He says.

"Okay, and what are we supposed to do until then?" I ask.

"Talk to the fans." He says.

"Josh!" A woman calls from the other side of the room.  
>"I have to go." He says and walks towards the woman. A girl that looks to be about 13 years old comes towards us.<p>

"OMG! It's you! I'm your biggest fan." She tells us.

"That's sweet." Carly says.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" She asks us.

"Sure, go ahead." I say.

"Okay, is it true that you're all best friends?" She asks us. Okay not the question I was expecting. I look at Carly and Freddie. They share a nervous look.

"Uh, yeah it's true." Carly says a bit nervously.

"Do you ever have fights?" She asks us.

"Of course, friends have fights, they just don't let it ruin their whole friendship." I say and give Carly and Freddie a look.

"Do you always hang out together?" She asks.

"Yeah... pretty much." Freddie says.

"Okay my friends are probably wondering where I went, thanks for answering my questions, bye." She says and runs away.

"You're a horrible liar." Freddie tells Carly.

"Like you're a better one." She says glaring at him.

"Okay, no fighting remember?" I say.

"All I'm saying is that you could at least try." He says.

"I am trying!" She yells.

"Hey! Guys seriously." I say.

"We're not fighting, we're just having a conversation." Freddie tells me.

"Yeah, and those kind of conversations lead to fights so stop it." I say.

"I just think that you could try more, that's all." He tells Carly.

"I am trying, and that girl didn't suspect a thing." Carly says.

"Or maybe she did, just didn't want to say anything." He says.

"Would you stop criticizing every single thing I do." She says. No, no, no stop arguing.

"I'm not criticizing you." He says.

"Well then obviously you don't know what criticizing is!" She yells.

"You don't have to yell!" He yells.

"You're the one who's yelling!" Carly yells.

"Hey! Do you guys remember the webicon? This thing that we're at right now?" I say.

"You know what? I tried to be nice to you, I tried to pretend that we're still friends, but if you don't want that so much then why should I even try!" He yells.

"Stop arguing!" I yell.

"You tried to act nice? You don't even know what nice is, do you!" Carly yells.

"Stop it!" Spencer yells.

"I'm looking at you right now and I can't understand how I could've ever been friends with you!" Freddie yells. My plan failed.

"Hey!" I yell trying to make them stop.

"Same here!" Carly yells. That's it I can't take it anymore.

"HEY!" I scream as loud as I can. They stop arguing and look at me.

"I- I just- Carly, me and Freddie have fights like all the time, how does it make you feel?" I ask her.

"I don't know what this has to do with anything." She says.

"Answer my question! How does it make you feel, when you're stuck between your two best friends and they just keep on fighting over the stupidest things in the world?" I ask.

"Bad." She says quietly.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"It makes me feel bad." She says.

"And Freddie, remember how Carly and I had those fights and you had to choose between us and we were going to end iCarly? How did that make you feel?" I ask him.

"I- bad." He says.

"Yeah exactly. So tell me, when you both knew how awful that feels, why did you still make me feel like that? Don't you understand how much I care about the both of you? And I asked for one stupid night without you two fighting and you still couldn't do it. For the past two weeks I've been upset, I couldn't sleep I could hardly eat and you didn't even notice." I say.

"Sam-" Carly begins but I stop her.

"No, it's to late. You know what? You wanted to lose a best friend? Well congratulations, you succeeded, you lost me." I say, turn around and run towards the doors.

"Sam wait!" Spencer yells and runs after me.

"Don't, just leave me alone." I say and run out of the building into the poring rain.

**Carly's POV:**

"See what you did!" Spencer yells at us.

"She over reacted." I say.

"Over reacted? She's supposed to be your best friend and for the past 2 weeks the both of you have been practically ignoring her." He says.

"No, we haven't" Freddie says.

"Did you know that she's been having nightmares because of you?" He asks us.

"Well no, but-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Or that a couple of nights ago at about 5 in the morning she came to talk to me, because she just couldn't take those nightmares anymore?" He asks.

"Okay, I get it that this webicon was important to her, but-" Spencer cuts Freddie off.

"Not the webicon, she didn't care about the webicon. Coming here and getting you two to pretend you're friends was just her plan to get you to make up. You were supposed to realize how much you miss each other." He says.

"It's not our fault if we don't want to be friends anymore." I say.

"You're right, it's not. But it is your fault if every time you're in the same room you start fighting and you completely ignore your best friend." He says.

"I-" I start to say but Spencer cuts me off.

"She just wanted you two to be friends again, and you couldn't give that to her for one night. I expected more from you, I'm disappointed in the both of you... And now she's alone in an unfamiliar town, in the storm." He says

"Okay, we'll get in the car and go find her." Freddie says.

"No, you're going to find her. I'm going to sit in my car and go to a hotel and you two call me when you find her." He says and starts walking away.

"Spencer! You can't just leave us here!" I yell after him.

"Watch me." He says and walks out of the building.


	10. Bright Lights

"_She just wanted you two to be friends again, and you couldn't give that to her for one night. I expected more from you, I'm disappointed in the both of you... And now she's alone in an unfamiliar town, in the storm." He says_

"_Okay, we'll get in the car and go find her." Freddie says._

"_No, you're going to find her. I'm going to sit in my car and go to a hotel and you two call me when you find her." He says and starts walking away._

"_Spencer! You can't just leave us here!" I yell after him._

"_Watch me." He says and walks out of the building. _

**Chapter 10: Bright Lights**

**Freddie's POV:**

"This is all your fault!" Carly yells at me as soon as Spencer's out of the building.

"My fault? I just said you could try more, if anything it's your fault!" I yell.

"You're the one who started this whole fight! All I did was step on your stupid sound machine!" She yells.

"Oh so now we're back on the sound machine? You're the one who..." I trail off. Sam's out there alone and we're standing here fighting again.

"I'm the one who what?" She asks.

"Look, fighting isn't going to help us find Sam... We disagree on a lot of things, but we both care about Sam and we both want to find her, can we at least agree on that?" I ask. She looks at me for awhile.

"Yeah, you're right." She finally agrees.

"Okay, maybe we should try calling her." I say.

"I'm on it." She says and takes out her phone.

"Her phone's turned off." She says.

"Okay so plan B, we try to find her ourselves." I say.

"Yeah, let's go." Carly says. We walk out of the building.

"It looks like it's raining even more then it was before. Why didn't we bring an umbrella?" She asks.

"I don't know, I guess we were too busy fighting to think about that." I say.

"Yeah." She agrees. We walk in silence. I feel like maybe I should try to say something to her, but everything I think of could lead to another fight and that is the last thing we need right now.

"Where do you think she could've went?" I finally ask.

"I have no idea. It's an unfamiliar town, there's a big storm." She says.

"Well where would you go?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says. Our short conversation is over, we walk in silence.

"If anything happens to her, I'm so blaming you." She says.

"Didn't we agree to stop arguing until we find her like 10 minutes ago?" I ask her.

"I'm not arguing with you, I'm just saying that you're the one who made this whole mess in the first place." She says.

"How is this my fault?" I ask her.

"You're the one who got all angry at me for breaking your sound machine, and you're the one who started making all of the comments back there." She says.

"Well you're the one who started yelling at me! And at least I was trying to get along with you back there!" I yell.

"Well you weren't doing a very good job at it!" She yells.

"I don't need this you know! I can find Sam by myself!" I yell and start walking away. So much for not fighting.

**Carly's POV:**

What have I done? I can't find Sam by myself.

"Wait!" I yell and run after him. He stops and turns around to face me.

"What?" He asks me harshly.

"We won't find her if we get lost ourselves." I say.

"We won't find her if we can't last 10 minutes without fighting either!" He yells and starts walking away again leaving me alone in the rain. I'm so stupid! I should've just stopped talking, but no, I just had to go and make him even angrier at me. I have to fix this.

"Freddie wait!" I yell and start running after him again. I'm running across the road, there's a car coming, but it's still far away. Suddenly I slip on something and fall on my back.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream as I'm falling. My head hits something hard and the last thing I see is the car coming straight at me, then everything goes black.

**Freddie's POV:**

"Ahhhhh!" I hear a scream from behind me. I turn around and see Carly laying in the middle of the road. There's a car coming straight at her! It isn't going very fast, but it doesn't look like the driver can see her. I run to the road as fast as I can. I run in front of the car.

"Hey! Stop!" I yell. The car turns and drives around me and Carly. That was close, the driver didn't even see her. I pick her up bridle style and carry her off the road. I lay her on the sidewalk.

"Carly." I say shaking her.

"Come on Carly wake up." I say but she doesn't react.

"Carly... please be okay, Sam's already out there somewhere because of me, I can't let anything bad happen to you too because of my mistake." I say looking down.

"What do you mean your mistake?" I look back up at Carly and see her looking at me.

"You're okay!" I yell and hug her. Wait, this is a little wrong. I quickly let go of her.

"Sorry, I was just worried." I say.

"It's okay... you didn't answer my question." She says.

"What question?" I ask confused.

"What do you mean your mistake?" She repeats.

"Well, I walked away and you fell down because you were running after me." I say.

"It was my fault, running across a slippery road in the middle of a storm wasn't a good idea. And that car... wait a minute, there was a car coming at me, what happened?" She asks me.

"The car saw me and drove around us." I say.

"Uh... thanks." She says.

"You're welcome." I say. She sits up, then she puts her hand on her head and hisses in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, my head hurts, but other then that I'm fine." She says.

"Do you want me to call Spencer, or an ambulance?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine. Besides we need to keep looking for Sam." She says.

"I can look for her by myself." I say.

"No, I'm really okay." She says.

"Okay then" I say, stand up and offer her my hand to help her get up. She looks at it for awhile, then she sighs and takes it. I help her stand up.

"So we're going to look for Sam together right?" She asks me.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm leaving you alone out here again." I say.

"Thanks... uh... look, I shouldn't have said that all of this is your fault, it's as much your fault as it is mine." She says.

"What are you saying?" I ask her.

"I'm saying that for the past 2 weeks I haven't been a very good friend to Sam, and I won't ever forgive myself if anything happens to her. I'm just so worried about her, and I guess I was trying to blame you for everything to try to make myself feel less guilty. But I really can't do this without you." She says.

"This is the nicest thing you've said to me in 2 weeks." I say.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She says.

"We'll find her." I say.

"You know, I keep thinking back on when we were driving here and we almost hit that car, it's hard for drivers to see where they're going, what if they won't see Sam?" She asks.

"Don't even talk like that, she'll be okay." I say.

"I hope you're right." She says.

"I am." I say. Too bad I'm not as confident inside as I make it out to be. We walk in silence again.

"...Can I ask you something?" She asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Do you really think that I'm selfish?" She asks.

"Come on, I thought we agreed to not start arguing again." I say.

"I'm not trying to start an argument. I just need to know if that's what you really think about me." She says.

"I don't know." I say.

"Of course you know. Just answer my question." She says.

"Okay. I- maybe sometimes... you can be a... little selfish." I say.

"Oh." She says looking down.

"Come on, you're making me feel guilty here... look, sometimes you are a little selfish, but... most of the time you're a... very nice and caring person." I say.

"You really think so?" She asks me.

"...Yeah." I say.

"We were such good friends. How did we even end up like this?" She asks me.

"I don't know. At the time I was just so angry, and not being friends with you anymore seemed like a good decision... but honestly, I'm not so sure about that anymore." I say.

"Me too. Maybe they were right, maybe this fight really was stupid. It could be the guilt, but right now I can't think of one reason why I should be fighting with you." She says.

"About that... I have a confession to make." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Part of the reason why this fight even started is because when you broke that sound machine I was already in a bad mood... because a couple of minutes before that I realized something... I... I realized that I'm still... in love with Sam. And that I may never get her back." I say.

"You're in love with Sam?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Does she know?" She asks me.

"No, I don't think she does." I say.

"Well you should tell her, I'm sure she feels the same way." She says.

"That's the problem, I don't think that she does. About a week ago we almost kissed and when I asked her if that happened because she's still in love with me she said no." I say.

"She said no because she didn't want to upset me." She says.

"What?" I ask her.

"Just think about it, every time we were in the same room we started screaming at each other, what would've happened if you two started dating?" She asks.

"...So you really think that she's in love with me?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." She says.

"As soon as we find her, you should tell her." She says.

"Yeah... but I wouldn't want to be the reason why you two have a fight or something. I mean are you okay with the possibility of me and Sam being together again?" I ask her.

"I am. We may make up after all of this or we may not, but I just want her to be happy, what ever we do, that won't change. And she's happy with you, I realize that now." She says.

"Thanks." I say. We didn't make up, but we defiantly made a lot of progress, for now that's enough. Besides, our main priority is to find Sam and get her to forgive us, we can try to work things out after that.

**Sam's POV:**

I walk through streets I don't recognize and see houses I've never seen before. Where am I? How did I even end up here? The rain just keeps on poring on me and it's hard to walk against this wind, but I walk, and walk, and walk. I stumble through trees and homes. I hate this so much. Carly and Freddie are probably back at the webicon fighting right now, I can practically see them screaming at each other. Usually I like it when people fight, but not when those people are the people I care about. Just thinking about Carly and Freddie fighting makes me remember my parents.

**-Flashback-**

I'm 6, I'm siting in my room with my legs pressed against my chest, crying.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" My mom screams.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T? ALL YOU EVER DO IS SIT IN **MY** HOME, THAT I BOUGHT WITH **MY** MONEY! GET A **JOB**!" Dad yells. They're fighting in the next room, but I can still hear them.

"SOMEBODY HAS TO TAKE CARE OF OUR DOUGHTERS!" Mom yells.

"OH BECOUSE YOU'RE DOING SUCH A GRAET JOB AT TAKING CARE OF THEM!" Dad yells. Melanie's at her friend's house so at least she doesn't have to listen to this.

"WHY DID I EVER EVEN MARRY YOU?" Mom yells. I put my hands to my ears. No matter how much they fight I will never get used to this.

**-End Of Flashback-**

They used to fight like that almost all the time until dad left. Just like Carls and Freddie they were so busy fighting that they didn't see anything around them. They were always too busy to take care of me and Melanie, so I had to do it for them. I made sure that Melanie would do well at school and get good grades, and then I wrote the forms for her to get into a boarding school. Mom and dad didn't like that, they said they didn't want their little girl to go away, but they didn't understand, they were being selfish and only thinking about themselves, Melanie needed someone who could take care of her and even though I did the best I could I knew it would never be enough. So when the time came for Melanie to go I called a cab and paid for it with my money to get her to the airport. I just couldn't let her stay here and ruin her life. When I got home from the airport instead of yelling at each other they were yelling at me, but it was worth it. It hurt when dad left, but I thought that now I wouldn't have to spend my days listening to the people I care about fighting anymore, turns out I was wrong. Why did this happen to me? I know I'm not the best person out there, but why can't some kind of murderers be punished instead? I angrily take a rock from the ground.

"YOU HAPPY NOW?" I yell at the sky and throw the rock as hard as I can. Tears start falling from my eyes, they get mixed with the rain and fall to the ground. I see bright lights, I stumble a bit and a car misses me only by an inch. That was close, how did I even get into a street? I hear loud honking, turn around and see another pair of very bright lights.

"No." I say out loud, the lights get closer and everything goes dark.

**Originally the ending of this chapter was different, but I made this up while writing. Right now even I'm not sure if Sam will be okay or not. Well thank you for your reviews, I'll try to update soon and please review.**


	11. Waiting

**I know that I haven't updated this in a long time, I got caught up with school and forgot all about this. But now I'm back and I'll finish this story. There are only a couple of chapters left. Sorry this is short, I just wanted to update something today.**

_I see bright lights, I stumble a bit and a car misses me only by an inch. That was close, how did I even get into a street? I hear loud honking, turn around and see another pair of very bright lights. _

"_No." I say out loud, the lights get closer and everything goes dark._

**Chapter 11: Waiting**

**Josh's POV: **

Oh my god, I hit that girl! I quickly get out of my car and run to the blond girl's side. She's laying on the road.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" I ask trying to shake her a little bit. No answer. Oh god she's not moving... wait is that blood coming from her head? Her head is bleeding! No, no, no, no, no please tell me I didn't kill her, I couldn't have killed her, I couldn't have! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have been driving, I don't even have a drivers license, but my parents were out of town and there was this party and everything was going great! I was driving home and I was a little drunk, but just a little bit and she just came out of nowhere!

"Girl! Come on wake up! I don't want to be a murderer! Or go to jail! I'm too young! I'm only 17! Please... I can't be a criminal." I say crying.

"What happened? Is she dead?" A man from across the street asks taking out his phone. I look at him. No, I won't be a criminal, I can still fix this. It's dark, the man won't recognize me, I just have to get back in my car and drive home. No one will ever find out that I'm the one who hit her, yeah I'll do that, everything will be okay. So I quickly run to my car and drive the other way as fast as I can. I drive a couple of blocks away, then I nervously glance back to see if I can still see the girl. I can't see her, I sigh in relief and turn back to the road. I see a brick wall right in front of me.

"Oh..." Everything goes dark.

**Spencer's POV:**

I'm sitting in a room in a hotel. I nervously glace at my phone. Why haven't they called yet? I shouldn't have walked away like that, I mean what if Sam's hurt? We could find her faster if the whole three of us would be looking. Or what if Carly or Freddie get hurt? I would never forgive myself if that happens. I was just so angry at the time, but now I wish I could turn back the time. I stand up and start pacing around the room. I hope they're all okay. Maybe I should call them myself? Or maybe I should sit in my car and go look for Sam? Okay, if I don't hear anything from them in 5 minutes I'm...

"_Oh I'm a gummy bear_

_I'm a gummy bear _

_I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear _

_I'm a jelly bear_

_ I´m a gummy bear_

_ I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear yeaoooh._"

My phone! I answer without looking at the screen.

"Carly? Did you find her?" I ask as soon as I answer the phone.

"Excuse me, who am I talking to?" I hear a male voice ask. I look at the screen, it's an unfamiliar number.

"Spencer Shay, who is this?" I ask confused.

"My name is Jake Evans, I work at Oregon General Hospital. A patient was brought in here half an hour ago and the last number she called was this." I sit down on the bed. Millions of questions are swimming around in my head. Who is this patient? Carly? Sam? Freddie? Are they okay?

"Can you describe this patient?" I ask.

"A girl, about 17 years old. Long, blond hair." He says. Sam.

"Oh my god. I she okay? What happened?" I ask.

"Do you know this girl?" The man asks ignoring my question.

"Yes, I know her. Her name is Samantha Puckett." I say.

"What is your connection to her?" He asks.

"Wait, is she okay?" I ask.

"Sir, please tell me your connection to Miss Puckett." The man asks again.

"I'm her best friend's older brother. Is she okay?" I ask again.

"Sir, you should come to the hospital." He says.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I say. He hangs up. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have walked away. I take my phone, my bag, my car keys and some money. I walk out of my room and out of the hotel, and walk to my car. Then I take out my phone and dial Carly's number. This is going to be a really hard conversation.

**Carly's POV:**

Me and Freddie are still walking thorough the town and looking for Sam. Where is she? I really hope that she's okay.

"_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any make up on _

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punchline wrong _

_I know you get me _

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me _

_I was alright but things _

_Were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February _

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine" _

My phone rings.

"It's Spencer." I tell Freddie and answer my phone. I hope he's not calling me just to yell at me again.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Carly..." He trails off. I notice the sadness and worry in his voice.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I-Sa- Look, there's no easy way to say this, but S-Sam's in a... hospital." He finishes.

"What! Is she okay? What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll be okay kiddo. For now, just tell me where you and Freddie are, I'll come to get you and we'll all drive to the hospital to see her, okay?" He asks calmly, but I can hear the worry in his voice.

"O-okay... it says Oregon Central Park here." I say trying to stop myself from crying.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He says and hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket. A tear goes down my face, then another and before I know it I'm fully crying.

"Carly? What happened? What did Spencer say?" Freddie asks me.

"S-S-Sa-m is in the h-hospital." I say between sobs.

"Is she okay? What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know. Spencer will d-rive us to the hos-pital." I say. I don't see his reaction and I don't know if he says anything, all I know is that I'm crying and that this is all my fault. If she... dies, I will never forgive myself. It's like I'm in some kind of a trance, everything goes by so quickly, one moment I'm sitting in Spencer's car the other we're walking through the hospital's doors.

**Freddie's POV:**

We walk up to the desk. A woman is sitting there.

"How can I help you?" She asks us politely.

"We're here to see Samantha Puckett." Spencer says. She types something in her computer.

"I'm sorry, you can't see Miss Puckett right now, you'll have to wait." She says with a smile. What is wrong with her, how can she sit there, smiling like that when she's working in this kind of place. People die here everyday.

"Can you at least tell us if she's okay?" I ask.

"I don't have any information, you'll have to wait till a doctor comes to talk to you." She says.

"Then at least tell us what happened." Carly says, she looks so broken, but I probably look like that too.

"I don't know anything, I'm sorry but you'll have to step away from the desk." She says.

"But-" I try to argue but Spencer cuts me off.

"Okay, just tell us if you find anything out." He says.

"Okay." She says. We walk away from the desk and sit in the chairs.

"She's going to be okay right?" Carly asks.

"She's strong, I'm sure that whatever happened she'll be okay." Spencer says, but I can tell by his voice that he's not so sure about that himself. For exactly ten minutes we sit in silence, I know that because I keep on staring at the big clock on the wall. _Tick, tock, tick, tock. _This waiting is driving me crazy! I need to know if she's okay.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Spencer says standing up. He walks out of the waiting room, which leaves only me and Carly.

"…This is all you fault." She says after a couple of minutes of sitting in silence.

"What?" I ask chocked. Is she really trying to pick a fight now?

"None of this would've happened if you wouldn't have called me stupid." She says angrily.

"You're blaming me for this?" I ask raising my voice.

"…No. I'm blaming myself." She says and starts crying.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." I say.

"I-I'm sorry okay? It's all my fault and I thought that if I blamed you I would feel less guilty, but it's not working." She says standing up and pacing around. Then she starts crying even more.

"I know I'm selfish… I'm so sorry, you were right, this whole fight was my fault and now Sam's hurt because of me." She says crying. I'm at loss for words. I just stare at her, shocked. Did she just say what I think she did? I slowly stand up and walk up to her. Hesitantly, I put my arms around her, she seems surprised, but quickly returns the hug.

"I'm so, so sorry." She says quietly.

"Me too." I say. I feel something wet on my cheeks. Am I crying? For awhile we just stand there, hugging and crying, then we finally let go and see Spencer sitting on chair and smiling at us. Before either of us can say anything the door opens and a doctor walks towards us.

"My name is Jake Evans. Are you Spencer Shay?" He asks looking at Spencer.

"Yes, I am." He says.

"Did anyone contact Samantha's parents?" He asks us.

"Her mom's in Vegas and she's not answering her phone." Spencer says. When did he try to call her? Maybe after he came back from the bathroom?

"What about her father?" He asks us.

"Even she doesn't know where he is." I say.

"I see." He says.

"What happened?" Carly asks him.

"And is she okay?" I ask.

"Well…" He starts to say.

**My friend, seddielover19, helped me write this chapter. She picked out Carly's and Spencer's ringtones. So I'd like to thank her for that and i also want to say that she has a story called 'Please dont tease me' which I like. Please review :)**


	12. Finally Together

**I am so sorry this took so long, I just wasn't sure how to finish this story.**

"_What about her father?" He asks us._

"_Even she doesn't know when he is." I say._

"_I see." He says._

"_What happened?" Carly asks him._

"_And is she okay?" I ask._

"_Well…" He starts to say._

**Chapter 12: Finally Together**

**Freddie's POV:**

"She got hit by a car." He says. The way he says it makes me feel sick. He says it like those kind of things happen every day, so it's not a big deal.

"Is. She. Okay?" I ask for the millionth time.

"I think she will be." He says. We all sigh in relieve.

"She hit her head pretty hard and lost a little too much blood for it to be okay, but it doesn't look like there's been any serious damage to the brain. She may be a little confused about some things, sleepy, she may not recognize you at first, but none of that is permanent, just take it slowly with her and with some rest she'll be fine. I have a few interesting facts about the guy who hit her too. His name is Josh. He tried to run away, but was distracted and hit a wall." He says. I know it's wrong to think that, but I can't help but be happy about what happened to that guy. He hurt Sam and then tried to run away.

"Is he… dead?" Carly asks quietly.

"No, but it doesn't look like he'll make it through the night. His parents are out of the city right now and there's no way they'll make it in time." The doctor says. There's a moment of silence. I wish I could feel pity for that guy, and maybe a small part of me does, but he hurt her, unintentionally, but he still did and then instead of helping her he ran away. That's pathetic.

"Can we see her?" Carly asks in a shaky voice.

"Yes. But I'll only let one person at a time see her. I don't want her to freak out if she wakes up." He says. Carly and I look at each other.

"You go." She says.

"Thanks." I say. I follow the doctor into her room. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. She doesn't look too hurt, except for a big bandage on her head. I sit down on a chair beside her bed.

"Sam?" I ask. No answer.

"I'm sorry." I say looking at the floor, because I don't want to see her like this.

"Uhhhhh." I hear a groan and quickly look at her.

"Sam?" I ask. She slowly opens her eyes. She looks around the room and I see that she looks panicked.

"Sam." I say putting my hand on her cheek. She looks at me. She instantly calms down, but it doesn't look like she recognizes me.

"Do you remember me?" I ask softly.

"…No." She says weakly.

"F-Freddie?" She asks just as I'm about to tell her my name. I feel relieved. She remembers.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in hospital." I say.

**Sam's POV:**

"The car." I say remembering the car coming right at me.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Like I got hit by a car." I say.

"Where's Carly?" I ask and then I remember their fight. I expect his to get angry at the thought of her, to say something like je doesn't care where she is, bit to my surprise his expression only goes guilty.

"She's waiting outside your room, the doctor only let us visit you one at a time." He explains.

"So you two waited there and didn't kill each other?" I ask bitterly.

"…We made up." He says. I look at him surprised. I must've hit my head harder than I thought, because I think I just heard him say that he and Carly made up.

"What?" I ask.

"We made up." He says sighing.

"That doesn't sound possible." I say.

"Look, I'm sorry, me and Carly both are. I know you're angry at me and maybe you already decided you don't want anything to do with either of us anymore and this won't change your mind, but you were right. You were right all along. The fight was stupid and me and Carly should've understood in what kind of a position e were outing you, but we were acting like children, it was stupid, wrong and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He says looking down. I take a few minutes to process what he just said.

"I forgive you." I say without any hesitation. He looks at me surprised.

"That easily?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I didn't mean any of what I said back then, I was just angry. When I saw that car… my only thought was that the last thing I said to you two would be that I never want to see you again." I say honestly.

"There's something else I want to tell you." He says.  
>"Yeah?" I ask.<p>

"I… I love you." He says. I can't believe he just said that.

"You really mean that?" I ask without even thinking about it.

"Yeah." He says nodding.

"I love you too. I know I said I didn't, but I didn't mean that, I just didn't want to hurt Carly and make her hate me by dating a guy she was angry with." I say. He leans down and we kiss. I immediately respond. We pull apart.

"So, does this mean we're… you know… together now?" He asks hopefully.

"Definately." I say smiling.

"Good." He says smiling back at me. He leans down and gives me another quick kiss.

"I'm going to go get Carly." He says.

"Okay." I say. He walks out of the room. A couple of minutes the door opens again and Freddie walk back inside, this time Carly walks in behind him. As soon as she sees me she runs up to me and gives me a tight hug. I hug her back. She lets go of me and looks me in the eyes. She looks guilty.

"I am so, so sorry. I was wrong, please forgive me." She says. Her eyes are watery.

"Of course I forgive you Carls. Freddie already told me you guys made up." I say.

"So you're not mad?" She asks hopefully.

"I'm not." I say.

"…Who was driving the car that hit me?" I ask. The room goes quiet.

"It's some guy named Josh. After he hit you he ran away, but he got into an accident on his way… He's in this hospital." Freddie says.

"Is he alive?" I ask.

"Yeah." Carly says.

"But the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night." Freddie adds.

"That's sad." I say.

"His parents aren't gonna make it to see him in time." Carly says. I get an idea, that's probably stupid and neither my doctor, nor Freddie or Carls would let me do that, but I feel like that's something I have to do or I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. But first I have to get rid of Carly and Freddie.

"I'm tired." Is ay and give a fake yawn to prove my point.

"Well then you should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Carly says standing up.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I say.

"Do you anything?" Freddie asks.

"No." I say.

"Okay then." Freddie says also standing up. They walk out of my room. Okay, now or never. I use all of my strength to stand up. As soon as I'm off the bed I stumble and almost fall down, but luckily I manage to get my balance back. I slowly walk towards the door. My head hurts and I feel sore all over, but I open the door anyway. I walk out of the room and look around me. I don't see anyone around. I see a nurse walking by.

"Excuse me." I say as politely s I can. Hopefully she doesn't know I'm not supposed to leave my room.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asks.

"I'm looking for a patient, his name is Josh and he was brought in here today." I say.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of him. He's in room 202." She says.

"Thank you." I say and start walking away.

"Wait. Aren't you a patient here too?" She asks. I turn around.

"Yes. I was brought in here two weeks ago. Josh is a friend of mine." I lie. It looks like she's about to says something else, but a button on her watch starts beeping and she runs towards a different room. I sight in relieve. It takes me about ten minutes to find the room 202. Which means that I don't have much time till someone figures out I'm missing. I stand in front of his door. Maybe this is a bad idea. I mean even if he's awake which I don't think he is, what am I going to say? Hey, I'm the girl you hit with your car… sorry that you're going to die? This is ridiculous. I hear footsteps coming from around the corner. I panic, no one can see me or they can figure out what I'm trying to do. Without even thinking about it I run inside the room 202. I close the door behind me and look at it, waiting for the footsteps to pass. They do. That's when I realize that I'm inside Josh's room. I slowly turn around and look at the boy lying on the big bed. He looks like he's about a year older than me. He could be cute, but he's seriously messed up. He's all bandaged up and he has fresh wounds all over his face. I notice that his eyes are open and he's looking at me. Does he recognize me? Does he even realize what's going on?

"Hey." I say hesitantly.

"Hi." He says weakly. It sounds like he's in pain. I walk towards his bed and sit down on a chair next to him. Once again I wonder why I came here.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask. He looks at me. After a couple of minutes his eyes go wide.

"You're the girl I hit." He says.

"Yeah." I say. He looks confused, shocked and in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"I'm glad you are, but I didn't come here to hear your apologies or yell at you." I say.

"Then why are you here?" He asks.

"…I don't really know. They told me you're going to… die. It seemed like a thing to do." I say.

"If you feel guilty then don't. It was my entire fault. I tried to run away. I should've done that." He says.

"I know… I guess I just wanted to say… I forgive you… Really, I'm not mad at all." I say. He smiles. It's a week smile, but it looks like he's really happy.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that." He says. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Head hurts, but I'll be fine." I say.

"Good." He says. There's a moment of silence.

"You don't have to stay here you know, it's okay if you leave. I mean you're hurt too." He says. I remember how I felt when Carly and Freddie were fighting. I felt alone, like I lost everything I ever had. And when I saw that car, those few seconds felt like hours. I thought I was going to die.

"I know. But no one should die alone." I say.

"…Thank you. I don't deserve that." He says.

"I don't know you, but just because you did one bad thing that doesn't make you a bad person." I say. We spend the next two hours talking. He tells me about his parents, his little sister who loves painting, his dog that died two years ago. He tells me he hopes he'll see him again. And I tell him about Carly's and Freddie's stupid fight, about my messed up parents, about Melanie and how I made sure she'd get into a boarding school so that she could have a better life. In two hours he finds out more about me then Carly and Freddie did in five years. I was aware that ten minutes after we started talking people noticed I'm missing and started looking for me, because I overheard people talking on the other side of the door. Josh told me that I should go because my friend's are worried, but I told him that my friend's can wait and he can't. Two hours after we started talking he closed his eyes and his heart monitor started showing a straight line. The last thing he said was – never hesitate to take a chance, life is too short for that. I started crying, even though I've only know him for a few hours, he hit me with a car and that was completely not like me, it was still sad. Doctors rushed inside the room. They didn't even acknowledge me, they started trying to bring him back, but after two minutes of trying they gave up. That was when they realized I'm here.

"Samantha? What are you doing here? We've been looking for you all over the hospital." One of the doctor's says.

"I know." I say simply, then I stand up and walk out of the room. I walk back to my room and lay down in my bed. I feel exhausted and my head's killing me even more than before. Freddie runs inside my room.

"What were you thinking? You got hit by a car you shouldn't get up from your bed at all! Especially not for that jerk that hit you!" Freddie yells.

"That 'jerk' just died." I say sleepily.

"I know that." He says more calmly. He sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Why did you do it? Aren't you mad at him?" He asks softly.

"No, how could I possibly be mad at someone who just died because of what he did?" I ask.

"I know, but still…" He says.

"I didn't want him to die alone, because that's pretty much what almost happened to me." I explain. His eyes get even softer and there are no hints of anger in them anymore. He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He says softly.

"That's a deal." I say.

***Two Weeks Later***

Today I was released from the hospital. My head doesn't hurt anymore and Carly and Freddie are back to normal, it's like the fight never even happened, except that now Freddie and I are dating again and this time I'm not planning on letting us break up so easily again. I don't think Freddie is either. Another thing is that ever since they made up I stopped having nightmares and I can actually get some sleep. Since Freddie and I are together now the only thing I regret is that someone had to die. But now I'm happy and I think that everything's going to be okay now.

**I hope you liked this and even though this story is over I still hope I'll get some reviews. I would like to know what you though of the way I ended this story. And check out the other stories I'm working on 'Everything That's Gone And Passed' and 'Like Waking From A Dream'. And follow me on Twitter _McCurdian4ever Happy Holidays everyone :)**


End file.
